Shepherds and Shepard
by maidros78
Summary: AU to ME2. Starts from the destruction of Sovereign, but does not follow the events of ME2, except in vague outlines. A more intelligent Council, a more consistent Cerberus, and a capable and thorough Shepard, rather than one railroaded by others.
1. A Plan of Action

**Shepherds and Shepard – 1**

(**Author's Note**: The second part of the Mass Effect Trilogy is out now. While the story was excellent in many places (particularly the companion quests, and the Collectors being Protheans), the outer logic of it annoyed me enormously. Am I the only one who, having taken the Paragon route to the end, felt he had stepped into an inverted world – as if through the looking glass – in ME2? The Cerberus, in the previous version, was a terrorist organisation performing abominable experiments, breeding rachni, turning entire _human_ colonies into husks, murdering high level Alliance Military officers who found out about them and what not and now they are suddenly a nice bunch of people interested in humanity, albeit a bit overzealous and misguided? Add to this, the mass stupidity that seems to have affected everyone in the Citadel – even Anderson who believed in Shepard and about the Reapers and was willing to sacrifice everything in ME1 is now suddenly callous and indifferent? Apparently, joining the Council drops your IQ by 100 or so. In the previous game, the Council came across as intelligent sceptics. In this game, they come across as utter morons, in total denial about what is happening.

Don't even get me started on the non-available ME1 Shepard's companions and hell – even love interests. All of them, who in the previous chapter were willing to follow Shepard to hell and back are now totally furious with him (of course, everyone knows exactly what Shepard is doing by some magic) and will not even give him a chance to explain his side. And there was that `death and resurrection' bit that I really loathed – as if humans are some kind of re-inflatable rubber rafts and can be simply blown back into shape after they are dead. If you are looking for a rehash of the official lore, you will be disappointed. While I will follow the vague outlines of the ME2, there will be a lot of changes. This is an attempt to construct the post-ME1 and ME2 time line assuming a male Sentinel Shepard. The story will feature a lot of politics and manipulation from everyone. I am not sure if I will write any romance – I am not fond of any romances, in general.

Finally, I am throwing the back story of the PC, the artificial constraint of three people in the squad and the extremely limited gameplay powers out of the window. They hamper story telling and I see no need to tie myself up with those. As usual, all criticism is welcome.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mass Effect or any of the other characters. I am simply playing in the world crafted by Bioware and the authors of the Mass Effect universe.

**A Plan of Action**

(The story begins after the Council has been saved and before Shepard is assigned any other task.)

Prometheus [1] Shepard was bent over his desk, reading and correcting a report he had been assigned to work on. One of the orderlies from the Council rapped on the door, "Commander, they are asking for you."

Shepard nodded, and followed the orderly into the makeshift reception chambers of the Council. The walk took him past the original presidium, which thanks to the battle which had raged within and the falling wreckage of Sovereign had now been reduced to a mass of rubble. Prometheus Shepard reflected that this, more than anything, had literally brought home the message to the Council what the arrival of the Reapers might portend for the entire galaxy.

The three original Council members, and Captain Anderson were all already assembled there, along with Executor Pallin, and a salarian that Shepard did not recognise. It was the asari Councillor who began the meeting, "We are all assembled here today to begin our investigations into the attack on the Citadel by this rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius. It is the decision of this Council to focus on the activities and motivations of Saren, and how he managed to circumvent all our defences. While the full investigation of the geth attack is beyond the scope of this meeting, it has been decided that only in learning of Saren's activities and plans can we learn the source of the devastating attack on the Citadel itself."

There were quick glances exchanged at this. Not a single mention of the Reapers had been made. This, Shepard realised, did not bode well for the future. However, the asari Councillor was already continuing, "Of particular concern is the dreadnought that Saren commanded. For the last two days, our team has been examining that wreck. Dr. Fulsoom," she nodded towards a salarian who was standing on the other side of the room, "will give us a brief gist of what he has learnt from it."

"Fascinating," barked the Salarian doctor. "Must research more. Never seen such material. Not of any Geth manufacture. Can't imagine where he got it."

The turian Councillor frowned, "How can you be certain doctor, that the ship is not of any Geth make?"

"Examined lots of geth ships," responded Dr. Fulsoom, in the staccato fashion. "Construction and assembly totally different. Geth ships completely inorganic. This one – surprising mix of organic and inorganic material. Geth ship armour and hardware very different and much inferior. No – Sovereign not made by Geth."

The asari Councillor interposed, "Officially, we have given out that the Citadel was attacked by the Geth in the service of Saren Arterius. That story must hold, if for no other reason than to prevent widespread panic. Commander Shepard, Dr. Fulsoom, your colleagues and crew must be sworn to full secrecy about this."

There were nods from everyone about this. The last thing needed after the near destruction of the Citadel was a general panic among the Council species about the Reapers. The asari Councillor continued, "Then, Dr. Fulsoom, you will continue with your investigations about Saren's ship. We shall await your next report."

The salarian professor nodded and left the meeting. The salarian Councillor interjected for the first time, "However, we know the truth. Saren Arterius was working with – or for, as Commander Shepard believes – this .... vessel of unknown origin. The ship definitely took a dreadful toll of our defenders, and we must make sure that there are no repetitions of this attack on the Citadel. This Council, after much deliberation, has come to this conclusion. We authorise Commander Shepard to investigate Saren, his agents and this ship, and to take all possible measures to destroy any more of these ships that may be out there. All resources needed for the task shall be put at Commander Shepard's disposal. However, given the sensitive nature of the assignment, full operational secrecy must be observed."

Prometheus Shepard inwardly sighed softly, with mixed feelings. The good thing was that, at least, they had admitted the truth of what had happened. Limited operational freedom after recognising the depth of the problem. While they had not yet accepted his theories about Sovereign's desire for the destruction of all space faring races in the galaxy, they had at least granted him the authority to investigate Saren and Sovereign. He had hoped for as much, since Captain Anderson had hinted he would be able to extract that much from the Council. On the bad side, however, they were asking – no, demanding – the impossible from him. There was precious little to go on. Saren and most of his henchmen were dead. Sovereign was destroyed, its remains scattered all over the Citadel. There was no crime – not yet. He had very few leads. He would need to build up his team significantly to stand a chance, and even finding, much less recruiting, the people he needed for the job, was a daunting prospect. He was not vain enough to realise that he would be out of his depths to attempt this on his own resources.

Councillor Anderson spoke, with a shade of regret Shepard thought, "Shepard, given the importance of the problem, it has been decided that your operations will be supervised by the Council. We wish to be fully apprised of your activities in this regard."

Executor Pallin's flanges had stiffened, but otherwise the turian had evinced no reaction at all, while Shepard murmured softly, "Great Gracious Heavens!" So the wolves would keep snapping at his heels. Theoretically, they were all there to advise him about the best course of actions, and put the resources they commanded at his disposal. But Shepard knew better. It would turn into a playground for bitter recriminations if anything went wrong at any time. The turian Councillor, given his disposition thus far, would prove to be the most vocal, while he would have to endure the silent reproach of the others.

The salarian Councillor gave Shepard no chance to recover. He brusquely inquired, "Commander, we had asked you to prepare a set of possible leads for this task. Can you please fill us in?"

Shepard drew a report from his pocket, "I have four different possibilities for us to investigate, Councillor. Our first and best lead is to check a Prothean VI on Ilos. It seemed to possess a lot of information about the sort of ships Saren possessed. When I was on Ilos, I was unable to interrogate it fully owing to paucity of time. But it should hold more information."

Both the turian and the salarian Councillors frowned in displeasure, but Captain Anderson nodded. The asari Councillor objected mildly, "Commander, Ilos is deep inside the Terminus systems. We cannot operate there without being detected."

"I understand the risks, Councillor," replied Shepard. "However, a small team can retrieve the necessary Prothean artefacts without much fuss. Besides, it is very likely that there is also a cache of valuable Prothean data, not to mention the Conduit itself, which opens a back door into the Citadel. We cannot let those fall into the hands of vandals from the Terminus systems. It would be a disaster."

There was agreement about this, the turian and the salarian Councillors nodding grudgingly. The salarian spoke up before Shepard volunteered to go there himself, "I can detail a salarian Special Tasks Group to pick up the artefacts. They can do it with minimum fuss, and keep this Council informed."

Shepard replied, "Thank you, Councillor. That should help. The second lead is Matriarch Benezia. Her home in Thessia and her disciples who escaped destruction with Saren might provide us with some clues. One of them, Shiala, is on the human colony Feros. With her aid, I am sure we can trace others, and they may be able to give us some insight into what Saren had planned and where, if there are any more, those ships exist." Shepard knew better to directly mention the Reapers – that would be a great way to lose any cooperation from the Council.

"Did they know what Saren was planning, Commander?" The sharp question had come from Executor Pallin.

"Even Matriarch Benezia did not know the full extent of Saren's plans, Executor," returned Shepard. "I do not believe any of them had complete knowledge of his schemes. But they all knew bits and pieces, and when we assemble them all together, we may be in a better position to direct our energies."

"Continue, Commander," encouraged Anderson.

"Thirdly, Saren had a research facility on Virmire that was working to undo the krogan genophage, apart from studying the effect of indoctrination all sapient beings," spoke Shepard. There were sharply drawn breaths at this. "I have, on the Normandy, many of the records of that research."

"How do you come to possess them, Commander?" inquired the salarian Councillor.

"Before detonating his facility on Virmire, I had one of my subordinates collect all the records of his research that we could extract." replied Shepard coolly.

"And why did you not simply destroy the research, Shepard?" queried the asari quietly.

"There were a number of geth ships coming in and out of the place. Any of them could have taken copies of his research away from Virmire and into geth territory. Can you imagine what might happen if the geth manage to sell or trade the genophage cure to the krogan for an alliance? Or if the geth develop this indoctrination technique further to turn important people into their agents? Further, we need to know exactly what research he conducted, how he planned to cure the genophage, how far he had got, and most importantly, how this effort tied in with his other plans."

"Do you consider this indoctrination serious, Commander Shepard?" queried the salarian.

Shepard, who was almost certain that the man had been filled in by Captain Kirrahe about the indoctrinated salarians, nodded, "It turned all the captured salarians in Captain Kirrahe's team into Saren's mindless pawns, as you have doubtless noticed, Councillor. Matriarch Benezia, an asari of incredible mental prowess, could not break free of its power. I would consider that very dangerous indeed."

"This is a very serious business, Commander Shepard. You did not mention this before," remonstrated the turian Councillor sharply.

"I apologise, Councillor," Shepard answered humbly. "But I did not dare to mention that bit of information in any transmission. And the only meeting we had after that .... well, that did not go well, did it?" His reference to the meeting where they had grounded the Normandy and virtually stripped Shepard of his command brought blushes and winces all round. Only Anderson retained his calmness, "So what did you get, Shepard?"

Shepard returned, "I have not analysed the krogan genophage data, sir. It is beyond me. But his control came from that ship of his that gave him the opportunity for indoctrination of sentient beings. How it was done, I don't understand. Among the research, I can see that he was obsessed with assessing the strength of this indoctrination, and means to undo it. If any one can find a way to counteract the indoctrination, they it would be of great help in going up against those ships. Now, anyone going up against those ships risks turning into a mindless drone."

There was a long silence at this. The asari Councillor finally broke it, "This is a very serious business. A krogan revolt at this stage would be disastrous. We need to monitor them more closely. I believe we can authorise further research into both these topics. Thank you for drawing our attention to these problems, Commander."

"And what is the last lead, Shepard?" queried the turian Councillor.

"Cerberus," spoke Prometheus Shepard softly.

Anderson's head snapped up, Executor Pallin's eyes narrowed, and the other three councillors frowned, "Please explain, Commander."

Shepard mused softly, "We found Saren's hand in utilising unspeakable geth technology [2] turning humans into husks. We discovered his role in using Exogeni's research in Feros, and in breeding rachni in the Binary Helix facility in Noveria. Cerberus was also experimenting with the same geth technology, destroying entire human colonies with it, with thorian creepers which Exogeni group in Feros was involved in and finally, they also had the same rachni from Noveria, and were deploying them in various places. Three coincidences are a bit too much. We need to find their association to Saren and his plans."

Executor Pallin spoke carefully, "Cerberus is an organisation that is devoted to human supremacy at all costs. Agent Saren believed that humans were inferior. Why would they cooperate?"

Shepard smiled, "For one simple reason. Both of them resented the authority of the Council. Saren sought to replace it with his own authority." Shepard privately thought that the only authority that Saren would establish was that of Sovereign, but did not voice it. "The Cerberus wants the other species put in place and everyone to acknowledge human greatness. But before either could achieve their respective goals, they had one common objective. The Council had to be destroyed."

"You believe that Cerberus helped Saren in his plans?" questioned the asari Councillor.

"I believe that they are a factor we must not ignore," replied Shepard. "Even if they are not Saren's allies, they will have information that could be vital."

There was a long silence at this pronouncement. Finally, the asari Councillor spoke, "Very well, Commander. Please proceed with your investigations."

"I shall do that. I will wish you all a very good evening." With that, Commander Prometheus Shepard bowed and left the Chamber, accompanied by Executor Pallin.

After Shepard had left the chamber, the turian councillor spoke, "Shepard's thorough, I'll give him that. But he's unpredictable, erratic. He disobeyed our express orders, stole the Normandy and went out on his own into the most hostile region of the Terminus systems....."

"He saved all our lives," reminded Anderson quietly.

"Nevertheless, we need to be better informed on Commander Shepard's progress and activities. The Council should provide a crew member to ensure that Prometheus Shepard does not turn into another Saren Arterius!" rasped the salarian councillor.

The asari and the turian nodded, and Captain Anderson saw that he was outvoted in the group. The best he could do now would be to soften the blow on Shepard.

---(Scene Break)---

Later that evening, Shepard walked into Pallin's office as the turian was about to leave for the day, silently closed the door without preamble and dropped into the chair in front of the chief of C-Sec.

"You come at an odd time, Commander," intoned the Executor. "I was just about to leave."

"I am aware of that. I waited until everyone else in your office had left," returned the human, and there was a deep, awkward silence between the two. Prometheus Shepard broke the silence, "Okay, Executor. I know you're not happy about this because we Spectres have a licence to break the law. I am not over the moon about it either. I will begin, therefore, with a token of my desire to work with you and for the law, and not against you." He reached into his tunic, drew an OSD and dropped it on to the Executor's table. "A small gesture," he said in explanation. "Something that came to my notice."

The Executor examined the OSD the Spectre had dropped in front of him. After a few minutes, his face crinkled, "Very interesting details of Helena Blake's operations here on the Citadel, Commander. May I inquire how you got it?"

"From her associates," returned Shepard shortly. "I offered them a chance to return with me and stand trial here. They – um – refused to take it."

"I see," murmured the Executor. "Thank you very much, Commander. Now what can I do for you.?"

"I have a simple request. A few months ago – a volus freighter named MSV Callaverta disappeared with all hands. I want to know what its crew and cargo was."

"And why is that important?"

"That freighter was attacked by mercenaries in Saren's pay. But for some odd reason, every single mercenary involved – except the one who told me of this event – was murdered on the orders of Saren."

"You think there was something precious in the cargo?" queried the Executor.

"The mercenary I spoke to did not see anything in the cargo except food and medical supplies," admitted Shepard. "But I cannot conceive of any other reason why the mercenaries should turn up dead."

"Very well, Commander. I will see what I can do."

---(Scene Break)---

While Shepard and Pallin were having their little _tete-a-tete, _Ambassador Donnell Udina was heatedly arguing with Rear Admiral Thomas Freisle. "I'm telling you, Admiral, Shepard's completely out of his mind. We need someone who can keep him in check. If not, the first human Spectre will bring down everyone of us with him."

"We don't even know full details of what he's been doing as a Spectre. The details of his missions are classified and I don't think he's even reporting everything he's doing," returned the Admiral worriedly.

"Well, there's a way to find out what's he been doing," returned Udina thoughtfully. "His crew has one Lt. Kaidan Alenko, an alliance soldier who is technically under your command. He's been with Shepard on all these missions. We could have him brought here for a debriefing."

"We can do something better," intoned Freisle. "He's a bloody hero, having been with Shepard, and we'll look boorish if we ignore him. Invite both of them here in a few days, Udina. We can promote Alenko to Lieutenant Commander and Shepard to Captain. That gives us a chance to talk."

He rose to his feet. At the door, he turned to Udina, "Find someone who can analyse Shepard and his crew psychologically. I will give orders that she be part of the Normandy crew." With that Parthian shot, he was gone.

---(Scene Break)---

Prometheus Shepard was not a happy man, as he stared into his third glass of scotch. No, scratch that, he was a very annoyed one. He had just returned from the Alliance reception hosted in his honour, where they had pinned a few more medals on his shoulder and promoted him to Captain. The sting, however, was always in the tail – he had just been informed that an `administrative assistant' had been placed at his disposal on the Normandy `for better coordination'. After the Council spy – a turian named Cavestra Dronik who was in charge of all communications, taking the place of Navigator Pressly who had chosen to retire – in his ship, he now had an Alliance spy there. His ship, dammit, and he was having no control over his own crew and everyone and his grandmother was planting their stooges there! The alliance snoop was called Kelly Chambers and the bloody bitch had a degree in psychology. Apparently, the Alliance did not believe he and/or his crew were mentally sane and they wanted this trick cyclist to keep the Alliance updated about their mental health.

To add insult to injury, he was losing half of his original squadmates. Wrex, the krogan battlemaster, was returning to Tuchanka now that this mission had been accomplished, Tali, the quarian mechanical genius, was returning to the flotilla having successfully completed her pilgrimage, and finally, Kaidan Alenko, his real second in command had been promoted and there were doubts whether he would be allowed to return to the Normandy. That left only Garrus Vakarian – the former C-Sec officer, though impulsive and ruthless, had already proved his courage, coolness under fire and his tactical abilities before – and Liara T'Soni, who, though thoroughly versed with the Protheans and their extinction and a capable fighter, was considered little more than a child by the asari. Shepard needed people who were not only capable fighters, but also had knowledge and authority in Citadel space, in short, others whose abilities approached that of the Spectre himself. Instead, even what he had was being taken away, only to be filled in with trash from the Alliance and the Council. It was nauseating!

An orderly appeared in the doorway, "Matriarch Lidanya wishes to speak with you, sir."

Shepard closed his eyes. How much worse could the night get? "Send her in," sighed the Spectre.

The asari Matriarch entered, every step of hers betraying a feline grace, and Shepard, who was nothing if not courteous, rose to welcome her, and bidding her be seated, pressed refreshments on her.

Her voice was soft, melodious and almost hypnotic, "Commander Shepard, I wanted to thank you for saving my life, not to mention the lives of all my crew and the Council, of course."

Shepard shrugged, "I merely did my duty, ma'am."

The asari Matriarch looked closely at him, and saw a world weary creature, who was being borne down by the load he was forced to carry. There was genuine warmth in the Matriarch's voice. "Is there anything I can do to help you in any way, Commander?"

Shepard had a sudden inspiration. "Actually, there is. I cannot speak to you of the mission assigned me by the Council, but for that mission, I need capable individuals. People who are not only good at combat, but are also knowledgeable of the asari worlds and command respect there. Can you think of anyone?"

Matriarch Lidanya frowned, "The asari who would best fit your description, Commander, are Spectres and Justicars. But ..."

Shepard's ears had perked up at that. "Can you tell me more about these Justicars?"

"Justicars? They are a monastic order devoted to root out injustice. They are completely loyal to their code, their knowledge of the asari worlds is unmatched and finally, no asari would ever question the word of a justicar."

"Excellent," said Shepard, his spirits rising up at once. "Excellent! Where can I reach them?"

"Um .. - they are not particularly forthcoming with details about their order, Shepard. They work singly or in very small groups. I don't think they have a central organisation, controlling all of them."

"So I cannot reach them?" queried Shepard, his spirits deflating.

"I can put you in touch with one of them. Her name is Samara. Whether she will join you, I cannot say. The Justicars are notoriously independent."

Shepard nodded sombrely, "Very well. So how do I reach this Samara?"

"She is on Ilium at the moment, though what she is doing there I do not know. You can reach her through Officer Dara in Nos Astra. Just be warned, Shepard, don't try to bribe or intimidate her. She will be obliged to kill you just as a matter of honour, if you do!"

The Matriarch rose to her feet, "Shepard, I don't know what the Council has ordered you to do now, but please be careful."

Shepard answered lightly, almost cynically, "What have I to fear as long as I have their favour?"

"Everything, believe me," answered the Matriarch seriously. Seeing the human's questioning glance, she continued, "Shepard, you defied the Council, went out on your own, and saved the Council despite itself. They will never forgive you for showing them up like that. They would be delighted to see you fail and fall, to show that you have – what is that charming human expression? – feet of clay, yes. Take care!"

Shepard nodded and sighed softly, "It was so much simpler when I was chasing Saren. I knew who my enemies were – a deranged Spectre, an out of control asari Matriarch, and a ship determined to bring ruin on all of us. But now ...."

"And who is your enemy now?" questioned Matriarch Lidanya, looking at the young human in interest.

"Now, I have to wonder who isn't"

---(End of the Chapter)---

[1] - I invite my readers to guess the source of the name and what it might portend for the story. The name is somewhat symbolic. Hint: Classical Greece.

[2] - I know that it is much more likely that turning humans into husks is Reaper technology than geth technology since we saw more proof of it in Mass Effect 2. But my Shepard does not know that. He still believes turning humans into husks is geth technology.


	2. Complications

**Shepherds and Shepard – 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mass Effect universe. All that belongs to Bioware and the original authors. I am just playing in the world created by them.

**Complications**

While Shepard was discussing possibilities with the Matriarch Lidanya, Kaidan Alenko had been cornered by Donnell Udina and Read Admiral Thomas Freisle. It was Freisle who proposed a toast to the Alliance soldiers who had given their lives for the Citadel, and Alenko cheerfully joined the othes in the toast.

Udina opened the conversation, "Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander. We're all proud of your work in saving the Citadel."

"Thank you, Ambassador," returned Alenko, his eyes wary and his expression guarded. Being ambushed by the two self-appointed defenders of human interest was not an auspicious omen in Alenko's books.

"We were hoping, Lieutenant Commander, that you would be able to tell us some of the details of Captain Shepard's missions." smiled Udina. "Details are so scarce, you know, and knowing such details is vital for the Alliance."

"Why don't you bring in Shepard for a debriefing or a news conference, then?" queried Alenko, his eyebrows going up in surprise.

"You know what Shepard's like, Alenko," returned Freisle wearily. "He's forgotten he's a human and is too busy cosying up with the Council. He'd just refuse to answer any questions."

Alenko considered carefully. He could brush them off, but that would mean ruin to his chances of returning to the Normandy. He had just been promoted and had not been assigned any post yet. If he made an enemy of Freisle, he would doubtless be grounded and dumped in a job which no one else wanted. Shepard would fight to get him back, of course, but it was doubtful that even the Spectre had the pull to get him re-assigned to the Normandy in face of Freisle and Udina's determined opposition. Deciding to give out some information that would nevertheless be known, he shrugged and sipped his drink, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell us what happened after he stole the Normandy to go to Ilos," suggested Udina.

Alenko squirmed inwardly. His interrogators were not pulling any punches. He spoke carefully,

"There's not really a lot to say. After Captain Anderson helped us get away from here, we went to Ilos where we found Saren's base. He was busy with the invasion, so we were able to slip in without much trouble. The Conduit was there and we returned from Ilos via the Conduit that Saren had already found. It brought us back to the Citadel. The place was already in a mess, with the Council evacuating and Saren's geth everywhere. However, we used the maintenance stairs to get to the presidium in time to stop Saren."

Freisle interjected, "Who came up with the idea to steal the Normandy? Was it Shepard or Anderson?"

"I am afraid I don't know, sir," returned Alenko, distinctly uncomfortable with the turn the questions were taking. "I only obeyed orders."

"However, it seems to have been most fortuitous for Shepard," remarked the admiral icily. "But let us continue to something you should know, lieutenant commander. Is it true that Shepard forced Hackett to sacrifice human lives to save the Council?"

"Well, no," returned Alenko defensively. "Admiral Hackett sought Shepard's opinion, since he was on the spot, and Shepard gave it to him."

"And Shepard's opinion was to save the Destiny Ascension at the price of human lives?" Scorn was stamped on the features of the rear admiral.

Alenko knew better than to refuse this question. It was known to too many – after all, Shepard had broadcast his opinion to the Alliance ships in the sector. "Yes," he replied quietly.

"Thank you, lieutenant commander," smiled Freisle predatorily. "But let us continue on. Is it true that on Shepard's crew is the asari Liara T'Soni, the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, an associate of Saren and a traitor to the Council?"

"I would not say `crew' exactly, sir," replied Alenko. "She occupies no official position. Saren's geth were trying to kidnap her and Captain Shepard saved her. Afterwards, we could see that the safest place for her was on the ship itself."

"Of course," purred Udina. "Safest for her. But was it safe for you?"

"I don't understand," retorted Alenko. "Liara proved her loyalty ...."

"But when he allowed her freedom of the ship, he knew nothing about her allegiances," pointed out Freisle. Alenko made no answer to that observation, and Freisle continued, "So, let us get this correct. Shepard let a civilian, a potential suspect given her mother's activities and an asari who was answerable to no one into the most technologically advanced ship in the Alliance fleet and allowed her free run there?"

"Why don't you ask Captain Shepard these questions?" riposted Alenko. Udina frowned – this pup was sharp and impertinent. However, he continued, "But let us proceed, lieutenant commander. I am told that you ran into a Salarian Special Tasks Group in Virmire. Can you elaborate on what went on there?"

Alenko had had enough. "I'm afraid I can say nothing about that, sir. The missions I undertook were in Council service, and I am sworn not to betray details even to Alliance officials. If you have any further queries about my work on the Normandy, I must respectfully suggest that you apply to Captain Shepard."

Freisle bristled, "Remember, young man, that you are speaking to your superiors. You have a bright future in the Alliance – already, you have risen high in a short time and have every prospect of rising further. But if you refuse to cooperate with us in safeguarding Alliance interests, your loyalties will come be seen as suspect!"

"I must still refuse, I am afraid." There was a long awkward silence at this, and Alenko took advantage of it. "If that is all, sirs, I have the honour to wish you a very good evening!"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Admiral Freisle gritted, "Hell damned upstart! I am going to teach him a lesson!"

Udina smiled, and it reminded one of a hungry crocodile that has just spotted lunch after a week. He whispered, "I think, admiral, that there are others who, if nudged in the right direction, will do the job for us!"

---(Scene Break)---

The next morning, when Garrus and Liara had returned from their week long leave after the destruction of Sovereign, Shepard cordially welcomed them, inquired after their holiday and then proceeded to fill them about the events of the last few days, and the task set by the Council. The turian uttered a few expressive words at the magnitude of the task, while Liara's face blanched. Garrus finally questioned, "So where do we start, Captain?"

"By realising that we have a lot of new resources," replied Shepard with apparent cheer. "Even Executor Pallin is forced to cooperate with us. I have managed to get you, Garrus, a staff, resources and an office in C-Sec. For once, you've got the resources of the C-Sec without having to answer to Pallin," he smiled. The Spectre proceeded, "I have already gathered all the reports that Saren had filed with the Council. I don't think he will have been as imprudent to file anything regarding Sovereign, but we need to be sure. However, even he will not have dared lie about the places he has actually visited and their dates – at least, not until he managed to get the geth on his side. Look for his covers – they may contain some clues about who he was visiting and what he was doing. I will leave all that with you."

"I'll do that, Captain," replied Garrus.

"In the meantime, we also need to start rebuilding our crew. Tali and Wrex are returning to their homes, and I don't know whether Alenko will be allowed to rejoin our ship."

"Why not?' questioned the young asari.

"He was promoted and has not been assigned any spot yet," sighed Shepard. "I have already filed a request with Admiral Hackett asking for Alenko, and I will use every lever I have to get him here. But if I know anything at all, both Freisle and Udina will try to block that. I don't fancy my chances."

The other two looked up in surprise, but Shepard explained, "Udina is angry that I did not recommend him for the post of the human councillor. Freisle's just a stuck up fool, and cannot think beyond humans. He's furious with me for sacrificing humans to keep the Council alive."

"Can't the Council provide us with a capable crew, Shepard?" queried Garrus.

"The probably can," conceded Shepard. "But the devil's in their demand for secrecy. I prefer to act as independently as possible, with as small a staff as possible. I would rather not bring anyone else I cannot trust. We'll ask the Council for assistance as a last resort."

Garrus nodded, so Shepard continued, "There 's another job for you. Use all our resources to check who is or has been researching the Krogan genophage. I've transferred all the files from Saren's research facility here. And check if anyone has had, or could have possibly had – any links with Saren. Finally, there is the question of funding that Saren used. Even given his personal wealth and that of Matriarch Benezia's, he cannot have had enough resources to organise a private army of geth and a research centre at Virmire. He must have had associates, but they'll likely be very well hidden. All the tasks I'm leaving you are large ones, so get C-Sec to assign you the necessary equipment and resources. If they quibble, throw your Council authority in their face and get what you need!"

"Very well, Captain," smiled the former C-Sec officer. "And what of the other leads you mentioned?"

"Liara, you're going to take the Normandy and return to Thessia to check through your mother's effects to see if any more clues to this business can be found. I've left orders with Joker so that he will obey you in matters of destination for the Normandy. After you've done that, you're going to visit all of your mother's disciples. We know Shiala's at Feros, and Alestia Iallis is in Noveria – Gianna had called earlier today to say that Alestia is still in Noveria, and is quite willing to talk to you, Liara. Between your mother's notes and help from the other two, you should be able to find some insights into Saren's operations. Can I depend on you for that?"

The asari nodded, but inquired, "But, Shepard, if you leave the Normandy with me, how will you ..."

"I will be at Nos Astra in Ilium and I am taking a shuttle there." His two interlocutors looked surprised, but Prometheus Shepard hurried to explain, "I already explained to you that we need to build up our team. I see one potential member for our team there."

"But why not take the Normandy?"

"For one thing, I would rather not advertise my presence there," replied Shepard. "And for another, I would rather have attention fixed on the Normandy while I am free to do what I need."

Shepard continued, "Garrus, you're going to be my chief of staff. You'll take all calls and messages that come for me from the Council and act on them as you deem fit. In an emergency, you can reach me at Ilium through Officer Dara, but only in an emergency."

"Understood, Captain." returned Garrus.

Shepard persisted, "Liara, in the meantime, a salarian STG is now on its way to Ilos to retrieve Vigil, the Conduit and whatever may remain of Saren's operations and the relevant Prothean data. I have given orders that all of that data be forwarded to you on the Normandy. See if you can find anything useful, either about Saren or the Reapers." Liara assented, so, he finished, "I think that will be all we work on for now."

Garrus' head snapped up at that, "Captain, in all this, you've made no mention of Cerberus."

"Ahhh," smiled Shepard. "I don't think we've got to go looking for them."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll come looking for us."

Both the asari and the turian looked up in surprise at this comment, so he explained, "Look at it from the Cerberus point of view. In four weeks now, we have taken out as many of their modules, ruined their research into Thorian creepers, rachni and husks, found and executed the men who killed Admiral Kahoku and destroyed their scientists who were experimenting on thresher maws. In short, we're becoming a serious menace. Consequently, it is vital for them to have real time, actionable intelligence about our activities. I am willing to wager anything in the world that they'll come looking for us, either for vengeance or for coopting us, but most likely, both."

"How do you think they'll come at us?"

"The Alliance is crawling with people who are sympathetic to the goals of Cerberus," sighed Prometheus Shepard wearily. "Indeed, Cerberus was an Alliance black-ops group that became unmanageable and turned rogue – or at least, that is what they say."

"Do you have doubts?" The turian's mandibles quivered.

"This Cerberus is too well organised to be a completely rogue operation without anyone knowing anything at all about it," murmured Shepard. "Their operations and finances are on a scale that would make even big corporations blush in shame. I wonder if the Cerberus has really broken away from the Alliance, or whether the Alliance wants it seem that way to give them plausible deniability."

There was sombre silence at this, and finally, Shepard broke it, "Very well, Garrus. I'll catch up with you later." The turian left. Shepard waited until Garrus was gone, and murmured, "Liara, I've got an idea. I just want you to remember that you're at perfect liberty to refuse what I suggest."

"What's it, Shepard?" queried the prothean researcher with interest.

Shepard began pacing around. It was clear that what he had to say was difficult for him. He began, "I want you to know that I have the highest respect for your mother. What she tried was inspired and superb." He sighed wistfully, "I wish I had her perspicacity and courage."

"But she failed ...", murmured Liara sadly.

Shepard shook his head doggedly, "No, no – that she failed is not something to be held against her. She had no way of knowing Sovereign's powers. Had it been Saren alone she was contending with, I am almost certain she would have succeeded."

"What are you getting at?"

Shepard was clenching and unclenching his hands, "It is just that your mother must have had a superb network that provided her intelligence. Look how swiftly she found Saren, long before anyone else was aware of his potential. Further, she was a leader of the asari – people deferred to her wisdom."

Liara began to see where he was going. "You wish me to take my mother's place? You wish me to handle the network she had in place? You wish me to accept her mantle and become a leader?" Shepard made no remark to her queries, and she finished, "You want me to become her." Liara's voice held no emotion – just a strange, flat inflection.

"Damned cheek of me to ask, I know," breathed Shepard. "But yes, Liara – you are one of the very few I can trust completely."

"But I know very little about leadership," protested Liara.

"You are clever, Liara, and the best of your mother lives on in you. Her determination, her resourcefulness, and her intelligence. Her wisdom you will acquire in time."

Liara made no answer to this, so Shepard continued, "And in this situation, with nearly every hand of consequence in the galaxy either indifferent or against us – the Council would like us to fail, the Alliance loathes us for sacrificing humans to save aliens, Cerberus detests us for destroying their projects – I must ask this of you. And most important, whether the Council recognises it or not, the Reapers are likely to return, and when they do, we'll need every bit of assistance we can get. You can prepare the asari who believed in your mother. But as I said, the decision is yours alone. You have every right and reason to refuse. I will not hold it against you if you choose to abstain from your mother's position. Indeed, it will be dangerous in the extreme for you."

Liara paced around. If she did this, she would have to more or less give up the life of a lonely researcher – the life she loved, and enjoyed. There would be few more Prothean digs for her in the foreseeable future. She would be stuck in politics and manipulation that her mother thrived on. But Shepard was right in one thing. The Reapers were coming and it was her duty to make sure that her own kind and others in the galaxy did not share the fate of the Protheans. And she owed Shepard more than one favour. Finally, she raised her head, "Alright, Shepard, I will do it!"

Shepard had crossed the room in two steps and held her closely. For a moment, Liara felt Shepard's vulnerability more than ever as he whispered, "Thank you, Liara!"

---(Scene Break)---

_In a surprise development, the **Terra Firma** party has won two of the three seats for which elections were held three days ago, relegating the existing Alliance government which held a wafer thin majority into a minority. The leader of the **Terra Firma** party, Charles Saracino, won a handsome victory over his **Galactic Union** rival for one of the spacer seats in the Alliance parliament. It is believed that the recent casualties sustained by the humans in the defence of the Citadel aided Mr. Saracino in his victory. In an interview with **Westerlund News, **Mr. Saracino did not rule out supporting the existing government, but indicated that he would negotiate significant changes in policy towards both the Council and the other species in Citadel space before pledging his support. He also made a strong pitch for his party being given some say in the defence policies and assignments of the Alliance command, while criticising the current policies as weak and spineless appeasement of the alien species. We now bring you some excerpts of the interview of the newest Alliance Parliament member, Charles Saracino, by our reporter, Ms. Khalisah bint Sinan al Jilani._

Shepard was hearing the news broadcast on one of the terminals in the Normandy mess, where he, Garrus, Liara and Dr. Chakwas were dining for the evening. Shepard's eyes blazed and his lips tightened, but it was Liara who broke the silence, "Shepard, is this not the person we met just before we left for Ilos?"

Shepard had closed his eyes, "Indeed, it is. But I think we had best hear the interview. It will be ... illuminating."

The reporter was interviewing Charles Saracino, _"Mr. Saracino, you've just been elected to the Alliance Parliament, on the strength of your campaigns of putting the interests of humans first. Given that we've just been given a seat on the Council, what are your opinions?"_

_Saracino sniffed, "I thank the voters for their sagacity in realising where our true interests lie. The people have shown their confidence in the policies of the __**Terra Firma, **__knowing we will never compromise human interests to make nice to the aliens. As for the Council, they're just throwing us a tidbit for sacrificing so many of our brave men and women, after they all fled the battle, leaving us in the lurch. I don't think the seat is worth that price. Human blood cannot be bought with a few __old bones!"_

"But that's ridiculous!" exploded Garrus, while Liara, echoing the sentiment, cried, "Turians and asari fought bravely and died ..." Shepard held up a hand. "I agree that what's he been peddling has been patently false. But he's utilised the confusion immediately after the attack on the Citadel, sold that line, and that's worked. The damage is done now. But let's hear what he's got to say."

"_I see, Mr. Saracino," continued al Jilani. "That brings us to the next point. The recent battle for the Citadel, which figured so prominently in your campaign. You say that the other Council races fled while the Alliance soldiers fought the geth attack off on their own?"_

"_The facts speak for themselves," returned Saracino. "Look at what happened. The moment the attack happened – a horde of geth ships, led by a rogue turian, of all things – the Council chose to evacuate immediately to the flagship of the Citadel fleet, essentially abandoning the battle and their own soldiers. The vaunted Citadel fleet stationed there lasted less than an hour against the geth. Even their cowardice would not have served them, for the geth had trapped the Destiny Ascension and nearly destroyed it. It fell to our soldiers, embattled as they were, facing the odds that they did, to aid the Destiny Ascension escape to safety. After rescuing the Council, our brave soldiers then fought off the geth and saved the Citadel for the Council. I ask you, do we really need these cowards who flee at the first sign of danger and who are incapable of any fighting in any war as our allies? What purpose does it serve to martyr our brave boys and girls to get those who don't dare stand with us on our side? I would like our esteemed president to answer that question!"_

"_There is another thing, Mr. Saracino," queried al Jilani, with a winning smile. "While the actions of our brave crews in the battle for the Citadel has been well documented, we have also been told that the first human Spectre, Shepard, played a vital role in saving the Citadel. But some Alliance soldiers have said that it was Shepard who prevailed upon Admiral Hackett to send out ships to save he Destiny Ascension. Can you comment on that?"_

"_Shepard is a serious xenophile who is in the pocket of the Council," snapped Saracino. "While his courage is beyond reproach, we must question his judgement. Further, I am told that he has packed his crew on the Normandy, a top of the line Alliance vessel with many human innovations and technological secrets, with asari, turians, quarians and krogans, most of whom are civilians. Can you imagine that? The most advanced and secret human ship which was just loaned to him, and he exposed its innovations and secrets to alien civilians! As for his role in the battle for the Citadel, it would not surprise me learn that he considers humans an acceptable sacrifice on the altar of his career in the Council. He was hand-picked by the Council as a Spectre and I have no doubt he is serving his new masters well, forgetting his origins and those who aided him well for the first thirty years of his life! In fact, he frankly told me that, in his opinion, humans interests should be subservient to those of the Council!"_

"_Thank you, Mr. Saracino," smiled al Jilani brightly. "I am sure that our viewers will understand that the interests of humans are sacrosanct for you, and that you will always fight for their interests!"_

"The others in the Council are grateful to the humans for saving the Council, Shepard. We can work out any differences," said Garrus anxiously.

Shepard and Chakwas exchanged a significant glance between them. Shepard laid a friendly hand on the turian's shoulder, "Garrus, I'm sure any differences can be worked out," sighed Shepard. "But this man is not interested in it. He believes humans are superior because they are humans, and it is a game of one-upmanship. Look what he did to the victory over Sovereign. He characterised it as a case where other species left the humans in the lurch and escaped aboard the Destiny Ascension, leaving the humans to fight the Sovereign alone. From there, he argued the inherent undependability of the other Council races!"

"But Shepard, surely you can refute the facts ...," began Liara, but Shepard sighed, "I don't know what good that'll do now. " He continued thoughtfully, "It should've been Udina's office that issued a statement that challenged Saracino's lies. I wonder why he didn't."

Dr. Chakwas spoke up for the first time, "Captain, you recommended Captain Anderson for the position of the Councillor and the Alliance government endorsed your choice. The two of you circumvented Udina's orders and got the Normandy to Ilos. Don't you think Udina would never forgive either of you for what you did?"

Shepard latched on to her logic, "You think he deliberately withheld true information from an official source until Saracino could capitalise on his propaganda? And that, by kicking up trouble for Anderson, he would feel revenged?"

Dr. Chakwas, a veteran of Alliance internal politics nodded, but added, "Not only that. While the Alliance government had committed itself to endorsing your choice, it has not yet done so. And remember, the Council members are a choice of the home governments, as long as the other species don't reject the man. It could very well be that Udina withheld official news releases directly in exchange for Saracino's support for his candidacy for the Council."

"You think they would replace Captain Anderson with Ambassador Udina," queried Liara, her brow furrowed in concern.

"They've never really appointed Captain Anderson. He's only been the interim Councillor," reminded Dr. Chakwas.

"But what should we do?" queried Liara.

"Nothing for the moment," returned Shepard. "It is inappropriate for serving officers to comment on active politics, and it would only make our position worse if we tried, for we would be guilty of impropriety and breach of protocol. And now that we know we can expect nothing good from the Alliance, I think it is time we focussed on our tasks."

---(Author's Notes)---

Okay – I am trying a different approach to the whole events of ME2. I wondered why no rabble-rousers tried utilising the attack on the Citadel and the intervention of the human fleet for political purposes, but the game is focussed away from politics, and on Shepard.

Also, people in the middle get hit by all sides, and such seems to be Shepard's fate. Coming up next – Shepard goes to Ilium, and some politicking from Shepard's friends and allies. Also a glimpse of Samara. 


	3. Negotiations

**Shepherds and Shepard – 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mass Effect Universe. I am just playing in the world created by Bioware and the other Mass Effect authors.

**Negotiations**

(Two weeks after the choices were made by Shepard and his remaining crew)

A single asari clad in red and black, with a red circlet on her brow, was facing off against three asari Eclipse mercenaries. The three mercenaries, led by a lieutenant had bared their weapons, but the asari in red had disdained to even draw her own battle rifle that hung on her left shoulder. However, her body shimmered with dark energy, a flashing blue curtain surrounding her frame, giving her an undeniable aura of menace. The three mercenaries were circling her, watching her like hunters would a trapped tigress. One of them raised her machine pistol to fire, but her opponent simply flashed her hand outwards. The biotic field lashed out at the mercenary like a tidal wave, catching her squarely on the chest, the irresistible energy tossing her backwards like a rag doll. She flew thirty feet across the room with a shrill scream, which ended abruptly as her head impacted with a sickening crack against the far wall. The Eclipse mercenary was dead before she hit the ground.

The asari in red walked around, poised on the balls of her feet always facing the lieutenant and the two mercenaries gazed at her as if hypnotised. The asari spoke to the remaining two mercenaries and her voice was soft and ruthless, "Where did you send her?"

There were no answers to the question, and the lieutenant demanded incredulously, "You think we'd betray her?! She'll hurt us in ways you can't imagine!"

"What was the name of the ship she left on?" repeated the asari justicar quietly, the power in her voice sending chills down the spines of the others.

The lieutenant tried her hand at bravado, "You can kill me, but one of us will take you down, justicar!"

No sooner had she spoken the words and raised her gun when she found herself grasped in a crushing grip by a swirling mass of dark energy which the justicar had unleashed at her. Her feet dangling in the air as the mass effect field focussed on her neck, she was contemptuously dragged towards her opponent, who then, with another wave of dark energy flung her towards a large glass window. The lieutenant flew helplessly through the glass, which shattered on impact, and landed with a painful thud on the concrete floor ten feet below. Ignoring the third mercenary, who was clearly terrified by the power unleashed by their foe, the justicar gracefully levitated herself through the same shattered window towards her fallen quarry.

It appeared most likely that the end of the episode would be the death of the lieutenant, for she had fallen ten feet, was injured and out of breath, while her opponent had not even broken a sweat. However, at this moment, there came an unexpected intervention for the wounded lieutenant. A powerful damping field hit the asari justicar, negating her biotics for the moment. Whoever the attacker was, he was not holding back. A strong biotic force emanated from the fingertips of the newcomer and flew unerringly toward the now surprised justicar. The justicar, however, had the reflexes of a cat – off balance and assaulted by a biotic force, she rolled with the force, riding the blow, and hit the ground backwards in a long break-fall technique. A flowing backroll and she was on her feet, and already drawing her assault rifle off her shoulder. However, the human who had attacked her had no intention of tangling with her. He had dragged the fallen lieutenant into a waiting skycar, and tossing her into the rear seat, had jumped in himself. The doors banged shut and ignoring the bullets rattling off the chassis, the human simply lifted off the ground and drove away.

Inside the skycar, the lieutenant got a good glimpse of her rescuer's back. He was just above middle height, with dark hair. In age, she should have put him just short of thirty. He wore a light Phantom armour that covered his torso and legs, and had a bio-amp attached to his right forearm and an omni tool attached to his left. An advanced Raikou pistol at the left hip in a holster. All his accoutrements were costly on-market items, but not too rare or custom ones. Likely an pricey mercenary, the asari decided, but not a specialist fighter. Though why he had rescued her was a mystery. Mercenaries did not work for love and kisses and she was curious about his motivations. However, the human was most uncommunicative. After dumping her in the rear seat of his car, he had not spoken. In fact, he had not even looked at her, yet the asari had the eerie feeling that he knew exactly what she was doing. There was about him an aura of cold and terrible power, which gave her the feeling that he knew precisely what he was doing. He simply continued driving, not bothering to inform the lieutenant where they were going. After about ten minutes of this tense and nerve-wracking silence, the wounded lieutenant could no longer stand it and rasped, "Who're you and where're we going?"

He did not even turn his eyes towards her. He simply rasped, "My name doesn't matter. And we're going away from your justicar."

"What the hell d'you know about justicars?" snarled the lieutenant, remembering that she no longer had her gun. Her dagger was still in her sheath, though, and her hand rested on the pommel, ready to draw it if it became necessary.

Just as she was about to draw her blade, the human turned towards her finally. His eyes were cold and pitiless, and his voice a soft and deadly whisper. "Just remember this – if you see a justicar coming at you, don't try to take on her, no matter how many idiots you've got around. Run as fast as you can in the opposite direction!"

The had reached a lonely alley and the human stopped the vehicle. "Time for you to get out," he murmured in the same deadly voice. "I trust you can make your way home from here."

---(Scene Break)---

Captain Wasea, the head of the local chapter of the Eclipse mercenaries, was not a happy asari. No, indeed, she was a very unhappy one. Sipping her drink, she stared gloomily at the month's balance sheet. She had already lost five of her Eclipse sisters to that hell-damned justicar and unless she found a way to tackle her, she would lose many more. Already, she had spent three times the amount paid by the justicar's quarry in lost operations, compensations to dead mercenaries' families and replacements for them. But she was also acutely aware that she would lose a lot more if she did not find a way to stop this justicar. It was at that moment that lieutenant Arnessa appeared in the doorway, limping and battered, but alive for all that.

Looking at the downcast face and the battered body, she snarled, "What the hell happened to you?"

"We ran into the justicar," breathed the lieutenant. "She killed Saveta, and I managed to get away."

"You left Saveta to die, you bitch?!" snarled Wasea, rising from her seat in anger.

"It's not my fault," whined Arnessa. "That justicar's too strong! She would've killed me too, but I was helped by a human!"

"You were helped by a human?!" There was clear incredulity in the captain's voice.

Pressed thus, lieutenant Arnessa related the entire sequence of events to her captain. Wasea's mind was racing. If this human was able to cope with the justicar enough to save the lieutenant, maybe he could be persuaded to take her out of the picture. That he would be pricey, she had no doubts. Anyone capable of going up against a justicar would be very expensive. But, for the moment, she was quite willing to spend a large sum of money to get rid of this menace, which, if left unattended, would devour the entire sisterhood, including herself. That was unthinkable, so she must resign herself to a monetary loss.

She growled, "Find him. Find him wherever he is!"

---(Scene Break)---

Finding the human proved a strange task. The asari assigned to searching for him in the bars, dives and hotels came up blank and Wasea's mood worsened. But the next day, lieutenant Arnessa, a part of Nassana Dantius' security detail, met the human in a very strange place. She met him in the Dantius towers, directing a group of men installing a security alarm. The lieutenant knew better than to waste time once the human had been found. A little digging around in the Dantius towers gave her some information about her unknown benefactor – the man's name was Gelan Resoir and he was a security professional, who had been contracted to organise and update electronic and mechanical security for Nassana Dantius. He had arrived there only a few days ago, but nothing else was known about him. She informed her captain about her discovery. Wasea considered – Nassana had a habit of employing the best people in their fields, and almost all of them were ones with shady backgrounds, and people on whom she had a hold. That was all to the good. If this mercenary – for that was what he most likely was – could do his job and go back to what he was doing originally, very little suspicion would attach to them. Therefore, Wasea growled, "Find out where he's living. And keep him under observation all the time!"

Captain Wasea, after some careful thought, had decided to test the human. After all, it would be quite useless to hire someone who died at the hands of the justicar, and took the money down with him. She had to be sure that he was actually capable of tackling the justicar. Therefore, she pressed a buzzer and Elnora appeared. "Now listen, Elnora – this is what I want you to do ...."

---(Scene Break)---

Gelan Resoir had watched the asari follow him. He had no doubts what was happening. The eclipse mercenaries would watch him and try to find out as much about him as possible. He was not worried. Handling that justicar needed some careful planning, and execution, and these Eclipse mercenaries might just provide that opportunity. He was still engaged in his own thoughts and had walked into a dark stretch of the roads on his way home when his internal alarms triggered. Three humans were standing in the shadow of a doorway in the narrowest part of the road. Unobtrusively bending down to adjust a shoelace, Resoir triggered the night vision in his helmet using his omni tool and was careful to observe them. He scanned for weapons and two of them had shotguns, and the third a pistol, the first two in shoulder holsters and the pistol in a hip holster. Then, he saw the men's faces, and instantly recognized them - not the faces themselves, but the type. He had seen it a hundred times, all over the galaxy. It was the cold, curiously dull face of the professional killer, whose gun was for hire. These were killers and not junkies or thugs, out for money. So, so – someone was taking a serious interest in him. He considered his options. He could easily escape, but that would mean he would never find out why they were after him. If he shot them down from where he was, he would still not learn their identities or purposes. No – there was only one way to do it.

He continued walking toward them. Thirty yards from them, the two with shotguns drew them from their holsters and aimed them at him. Resoir had to give them that they knew what they were doing. The first had aimed at the centre of his body and slightly left and the other slightly right. There was no way he would be able to dodge the shot now. Just as they would have fired, Resoir sent a pulse from his omni-tool that would momentarily sabotage their weapons' heat detectors by causing them to falsely flag the temperature of the chamber as being higher than acceptable. He heard the dry click of the shotguns as the safety mechanism of the shotguns went into action, simply preventing them from firing. The third was drawing his pistol, mouthing obscenities, when he felt an irresistible biotic force propel him backwards into the wall behind. He hit the solid obstacle with a resounding crash and lay stunned on the ground, unable to move. In the meantime, their enemy had moved with a fluid grace, so atypical for a human. Almost magically, a pistol had appeared in the hand of Resoir and he squeezed out two shots in swift succession. The two men with the shotguns crumpled soundlessly, dead before they had hit the ground. Both men had been shot through their heads, a neat hold in on their foreheads and a far from neat one at the back.. Resoir then stepped forward, raised the fallen man with the pistol into the air with his biotics and smashed him once more into the wall with tremendous force. He, then, stepped forward towards the fallen man and his voice was a soft deadly whisper. "Who sent you?"

"Don't know," shrieked the assassin.

Two deceptively long strides and the boot smashed into the pistol man's midriff. He was thrown backwards and landed heavily, the breath driven out of him. Resoir waited for a few seconds until the assassin had regained his breath and murmured, "My patience wanes. Who sent you?"

"Hell, I told ya the truth," whined the assassin. "We got paid by money order. We was given your holo and told to kill ya."

Resoir considered the fallen man for a long moment, and squeezed off another shot. The assassin shuddered convulsively and lay still. Resoir remarked to the corpse, "You should have thought carefully before accepting hit contracts!"

---(Scene Break)---

The next day, lieutenant Arnessa, spoke to Resoir in the Dantius towers, "Mr. Resoir, can you please meet me in the Eternity? It will be ... to your advantage to hear me."

Resoir stared at her coldly for a long moment. Finally, he spoke, "Today evening after work."

Lieutenant Arnessa was already seated in the assigned place when the human turned up. The lieutenant had made use of the two hours time she had had since the proposed meeting. She hailed him as he arrived and he joined her at the table. Briskly, she spoke, "My captain wants a word with you. She's got an offer for you."

The human closed his eyes in annoyance. "First you had something to say that'd interest me. Now it's your captain. Will it be your captain's captain next? How far down the hierarchy are you, anyway?"

Arnessa chose to ignore that observation, insulting as its implication was. "It's just a short drive from here. I promise you – it'll be very profitable for you," she pleaded.

The human cursed inwardly and lieutenant Arnessa panicked for a moment. If she returned without the man in tow, things would go badly for her. Wasea was on the edge these days and she did not tolerate much in the way of failure or insubordination. Finally, he looked at the time on his omni tool. "I can spare you an hour, no more!"

"Ample", returned the relieved asari. "Let us go."

---(Scene Break)---

When lieutenant Arnessa appeared with the human, Captain Wasea welcomed him in her office, which Resoir noticed was extremely well furnished. A large room, with a beautiful carpet of asari make on the floor. A number of pictures and trophies on the walls – Resoir presumed that they were there to exhibit the good captain's various conquests. There were a few chairs scattered around the room, and the captain sat behind her central desk. A very strong safe was built into the far wall. Two asari – commandos in training, Resoir guessed – were on guard outside the room.

The captain rose to welcome her visitor. She had a few refreshments brought in, and she cut to the chase, "Thanks for saving one of our sisters, Resoir. Why did you risk fighting a justicar for us?"

He stared icily for a long moment at the captain, and finally spoke, "I recognised the Eclipse uniform on your lieutenant and I had seen your lieutenant in Nassana's towers earlier that day. Since Nassana employs the Eclipse for her guards, I wanted to make sure that Nassana's security was not endangered. Justicar or no justicar, I could not let my employer's guards get killed since it might have some serious repercussions for Nassana."

"Anyway, you have excellent skills," complimented captain Wasea. "How did you come by them?"

"My skills were acquired by hard work over ten years," returned the human coldly.

Wasea pondered, wondering how to pitch her offer, when the human cut in in his characteristic cold voice, "I think being frank is the best way. I know what you are and you know what I am. We both have unusual occupations. We both operate for credits. And when it comes to practical details, we are both professionals at our jobs. You have been making enquiries about me and observing me. It was only to be expected since your lieutenant's engagement with that justicar and my involvement thereon. I had already read up about your group since I am running the security for Nassana, and your people are actually guarding her. So, your errand girl turning up today was no surprise to me. The question is – what do you want from me?"

Wasea and Arnessa exchanged a significant glance. Wasea began, "That justicar has already killed five of our sisters. The situation is intolerable."

"I am aware of that," returned the human quietly.

Seeing the two gaze in apprehension at him, he sighed, "I know the justicar is after someone you smuggled off this world. I don't know who she is and since it does not concern me or my employer, I don't want to know."

Captain Wasea eyed him with some caution. Then, with a gesture of resignation, she queried bluntly, "You should have guessed why we asked you here. We want to get rid of this justicar."

"Giving her the information she wants would be the best way of securing that," returned the human with a disdainful smile.

"But it would also be very bad for my business. People we help to safety are those who don't want their whereabouts known. I would never again be trusted. No – there is only one solution. Stop the justicar."

"You have an army of these mercenaries," replied Resoir. "Why approach me?"

"Because my soldiers are not equipped to deal with a justicar. I cannot send them all – this is Ilium and if I cause a huge rampage by sending an army, I would turn every single cop on me. I need the justicar removed and removed without fuss. That is where you come in."

Resoir almost chuckled, "I am running a very profitable job for Nassana Dantius. Why on earth would I risk myself going after a justicar?"

"You work for credits," returned Captain Wasea softly. "We offer you a lot."

Resoir looked askance at the duo. He said simply, "Make your offer."

"A fifty thousand credits." replied Wasea.

"A quarter of a million," returned Resoir, without inflection.

"Impossible!" rose Arnessa in outrage, but Resoir had already risen to his feet. "In that case, mesdames, I will wish you both a very good evening."

"Wait," said Wasea. "A hundred thousand credits." Resoir had simply looked on, as if in thought. Finally, he said, "Very well, but there are conditions."

"Name them."

"First, who knows about your decision to employ me?"

"No one except me and lieutenant Arnessa here," returned Wasea.

"Good – it is to remain that way. No one shall know. Half the agreed sum will be paid in advance, and the rest after the job."

Captain Wasea nodded, and the human continued, "Finally, all planning and execution will be mine. I will divulge details to no one. Once I have exited the door, none of your people know me or have seen me. If ever I catch any of you interfering with my plans, I will quit and go home, leaving you to take whatever consequences that may ensue."

Captain Wasea nodded once more, but added, "Very well. But there is one condition. We need that justicar removed fast!"

"That is understood," returned Resoir, rising to his feet.

As Resoir rose to his feet, he saw Captain Wasea make an entry of the transaction in a data pad and put it her her safe.

---(Scene Break)---

Ambassador Udina had a strange guest. His guest was a young woman, perhaps in her late twenties, with dark hair and eyes, and a regal bearing. For once, in his own office, Ambassador Udina looked out of control. The woman was utterly domineering and ruthless, while perfectly suave. "I tell you, Ambassador, that it is most important that you leave Shepard alone. In particular, it is vital that nothing be done to hinder Shepard in his present quest."

"Why? You cannot deny that Shepard is antagonistic towards humanity's rise. He's completely xenophilic these days. Packing his crew with non-humans, running round with asari, turians and quarians, ..."

"Mr. Udina, we're perfectly aware of Shepard's sympathies," the woman cut him off in mid rant. "However, he's an icon, humanity's best symbol at the moment. More importantly, he's the best in his job. We must use him, not destroy him!"

"He'll never work for you," returned the ambassador snidely.

"That we shall see. We have ways of securing his cooperation," returned the dark haired woman serenely. "In the meantime, I speak for our mutual benefactor – his orders were perfectly clear. Shepard is to be accorded every help within reason!"

The ambassador's eyes burnt angrily, but he made no answer, and the woman continued, "For starters, you can talk Freisle out of his attempts to shunt out Lt. Commander Kaidan Alenko from Shepard's crew."

The ambassador's anger burst out of the bonds within which he held it in check. He snarled, "What the hell's Shepard doing that's more important than our prestige here with the other species?! He's just been sent to chase phantoms by the Council!"

"The importance of his present quest is something that is beyond your petty mind's comprehension," hissed the woman angrily. "Shepard's the only one in the galaxy who could possibly chase down his present quarry. Besides, if we were to destroy all the brightest ones because their sympathies are not the same as our own, we'd be left only with idiots like you!"

She tapped her finger warningly on the desk and continued in the same pitiless voice, "You've already done a lot of damage by letting Saracino paint Shepard's victory as a loss for humanity! Your office was supposed to release the true statement of the events surrounding Sovereign's victory, but you stood back and let him run down Shepard. Ambassador, let me make this perfectly clear. Your personal feuds with Shepard have no place here."

"If you're so concerned about Saracino, why not demand that he stop? Your boss has enough influence with him!"

"Charles Saracino is doing precisely what is expected of him, while you're not. His actions are not for debate here. Let me make this perfectly clear, Ambassador. Shepard is absolutely irreplaceable. His skills and stature among humans and non-humans are worth more than anything else at the current instance. If there are any more ... attempts to sabotage Shepard's mission from your office, we will be forced to take a dim view of your utility to both us and humanity!"

Ambassador Udina shuddered almost involuntarily. Grudgingly he bit out, "Very well, I'll do what I can."

"We shall count on it, Ambassador," smiled the woman. But her smile resembled that of a hungry crocodile that has just spotted lunch after a week.

Later that day, a statement had been released from Ambassador Udina's office detailing the events of Sovereign's destruction and Shepard's part. It absolved Shepard of all blame in the deaths of the humans who had fought to save the Council. It also rubbished Charles Saracino's claims about the cowardice of the Council fleet.

---(Author's Notes)---

Some manipulations from all sides. Coming up next. More manipulations, and Samara!


	4. A Touch of Finesse

**Shepherds and Shepard – 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mass Effect. All that belongs to Bioware, the original author, etc. I am only playing in the world created by them.

**A Touch of Finesse **

Gelan Resoir dispassionately gazed at the rented gunship as a profusely sweating and breathless asari mechanic emerged from the cockpit of the gunship. "All done, sir." she returned briskly. Resoir thanked her briefly and continued to gaze at the modified Mantis gunship. Really, he had to remember to thank Nassana Dantius. Asked for help in a mission that was actually really quite outside her usual scope, she had outdone herself suggesting places where he could procure and modify the equipment he needed, along with the plans of the Eclipse building he had visited. The Mantis gunship had been heavily modified by the recommended asari mechanics and fine tuned to his satisfaction. He reflected that it was a good thing that he had had access to such an excellent budget, courtesy his new employers.

All the mass accelerator weapons and the missile tubes were gone. So was the armour plating on top. Instead, now, a huge reinforced steel ball had been fitted with powerful hawsers to a sturdy retractable arm, nearly twenty metres in length and capable of taking enormous shearing strains. A powerful set of kinetic shock absorbers had been fitted at the base of the arm, where it was attached to the chassis of the gunship. Resoir had tested the shock absorbers – they could take the shearing strain he would subject them to without the arm ripping off the chassis or the arm itself fracturing from the impact. He grimaced as he looked at the contraption they had rigged up. While the asari in front of him had performed a near miracle, It would still only barely work. The new unbalanced weight would make precise flying problematic. Further, thanks to these improvisations, the power output was barely sufficient to keep the shock absorbers in place and still keep the ship flying. If he was intercepted, or if his plan went off schedule, he was likely to burn the drive core.

Since hiring the gunship under a false name two days ago – and Resoir had access to a number of false identities that he could easily switch into – he had had several changes made to the fighting vehicle. That adjective was just the problem. He did not need a fighting vehicle – in fact, if he had to fight, it would mean that he had botched the job. No – he needed the gunship for a very specific task. It would have been easier if he could have got hold of the precise equipment but hiring the actual vehicles required for the job would be too much of a problem. Very few shady dealers could satisfy his requirements, and the legitimate ones would require impeccable confirmations and clearances before they rented him one. Consequently, he had had to improvise and he had done his best.

The sky was darkening, so Resoir was aware he would have to move soon. In these northern latitudes, the night was short at this time of the Illium year, and anything that gave him an advantage – even a minute one – was not something he could forego. The major, or more accurately, the only advantage he had was surprise and he wanted to make it count. At that moment, a tall, regal asari appeared from the darkness, her grace accentuated by her bearing. Resoir hurried forward to greet her and she replied courteously. He pointed out another gunship that was standing nearby, this one fitted with the scoop of a shovel loader in place of the mass accelerator machine guns. She nodded and jumped into the second ship. With a murmured prayer to any deity that might be watching, Resoir jumped into the cockpit and started up the gunship.

---(Scene Break)---

Elnora, the newest recruit in the Eclipse sisterhood, was standing guard near the back entrance of the building that housed the Eclipse mercenary headquarters. Her older colleague, Avatea, was also somewhere around, no doubt. Normally, there would be four guards in the building, but with that justicar turning up, more and more of the sisterhood were going to ground, waiting for things to clear up before they emerged from their hiding holes. So the guard on the Eclipse headquarters had been lessened, and there were only two now, herself and Avatea. Invariably, it was Avatea who got to guard the front entrances, where there was more cover and comfort for the guards. The bloody bitch always pulled her seniority on the young Elnora and put her in the cramped space to guard the back doors, while she relaxed in the comfort of the guardroom in the front.

Elnora's hourly patrol had brought her into Captain Wasea's room. This room always fascinated the young asari. It made her resolve stronger, to do whatever was needed to get ahead. She always imagined sitting in the Captain's chair, negotiating deals, assigning missions, and filing her reports. The feeling of power it gave her was always fantastic. Elnora walked around and placed her hands on the top of the safe. Such a beautiful thing it was – sturdy and un-crackable. She wondered how many deals Captain Wasea had negotiated. All the details would be in this safe. From somewhere outside, she heard the steady hum of the Mantis gunship engines. Briefly, she wondered what was going on. There were supposed to be no gunships around. Had someone decided to fly a patrol around the place? But what for?

The young asari was brought out of her puzzlement when the entire building shuddered as if a giant hammer had been swung at the wall. Her arm, which had been resting at the top of the safe, felt numb. That was where the blow had fallen, on the outer wall above the safe.

She jumped back, drawing the gun out of her hip holster and ran towards the back entrance. Another dull hammer-blow made her ears ring with the reverberation, and as she turned, she saw a large piece of brickwork topple to the floor, leaving a great hole beside the safe, a hole from which wide cracks radiated. Elnora's mouth was stretched in a grimace, her eyes so wide that the lids had disappeared. Her brain had stopped working because for the moment it simply could not accept the inconceivable thing that was happening.

Avatea was shouting from somewhere. Another massive thud, and a piece of wall, an irregular square yard of it, tumbled into the room. A lighter blow knocked away the ragged edge of brickwork near the safe, and now she saw the impossible hammer. It swung through the hole and into the room, falling. The floor shook, and there came the sound of splintering wood.

The thing was a great ball of reinforced steel, two feet across, its surface pitted and scarred. Set in the ball was a heavy steel chain, and attached to thick wire hawsers. As Elnora watched with starting eyes, the hawsers tightened and the monstrous hammer was dragged back through the hole. For a moment it caught the edge of the safe, twisting it and breaking its adhesion to the weakened wall, then the hammer slid away and swung out into the darkness.

Avatea ran into the panic stricken Elnora who babbled, "Goddess! They're after the whole safe!"

"Who's after the safe?" demanded the far more clear headed Avatea.

"Dunno! They're in a gunship. They're smashing the wall!" muttered Elnora incoherently.

Avatea grabbed her younger colleague by the shoulder. "Come outside with me! We need to get to them. Only thing to do!"

The duo ran out of the rear door, and an impossible scene greeted them. A Mantis gunship had been improvised as a demolitions ball and chain – something that neither of the two asari had seen in living memory. The person at the controls was handling the ton of steel at the end of the hawsers with amazing dexterity, something that made the bulky and unwieldy mass look like a tennis ball on a string.

As they watched in disbelief, the ball again struck precisely where the demolitions ship had aimed it. Brickwork and concrete shattered and fell. Now the end of the floor joists beneath the safe had no support. The hawsers withdrew the ball, ready to smash the remaining supports if needed, but that precaution was superfluous . The joists sagged and the safe, with bits of brickwork still attached to it toppled outwards and fell to the pavement with a single loud, crunching clang

Their comprehension had returned with the crunching impact of the safe on the pavement twenty feet below. Both of them dragged out their assault rifled, but the second Mantis gunship, which was flying a protective patrol around the ball and chain, fired off a single shot. Avatea and Elnora dived for cover, but the shot did not contain any heavy explosive. Instead, they realised too, late that it was a gas shell, and a thick reddish mist spread around the two Eclipse sisters, setting them choking and coughing, tears streaming down their cheeks, nearly blinding them. Gasping and stumbling blindly, they had a vague impression of the second ship swooping on the fallen safe like a falcon on her prey and snatch it up in the scoops that had been fitted to it. The two Eclipse mercenaries were forced to watch helplessly as the two ships, their job done, simply disappeared into the blackness of the night. Elnora even had the distinct impression that the demolitions ship had waggled a mocking salute in parting.

---(Scene Break)---

The Illusive Man blew another ring of smoke towards the ceiling, as he considered the report rendered by Miranda. "So – what is Shepard's reaction towards your offer?"

"He's sent none. He's apparently in Illium, at the moment."

"What's he doing there?" The Illusive Man's manner had become a touch more attentive.

"No idea. What's more, we don't even have his exact location. Our shadows lost him once he landed in Nos Astra. None of his crew know how to reach him, except that turian second-in-command of his. And he's been maintaining absolute silence."

"I don't believe that," mused the Illusive Man, taking a sip of the brandy. "Shepard would have liked to stay in command of the situation."

"That's the thing," retorted Miranda "Everyday, Shepard sends a message to the C-Sec office of that turian – a coded message from different places in Nos Astra. They're all very short and terse, so while we've not been able to decode them, it's probably nothing more than a `don't worry' sign from Shepard. And there's not a lot happening on Vakarian's or T'Soni's front yet. Just routine investigations. Shepard might have just left this bit to them, while he's following up on some important leads or hunches only he's got. He trusts them and their judgement, you see."

The Illusive Man digested this bit of news quietly. But he was also a little disconcerted about Shepard's disappearance. What had that young devil got his teeth into? Finally, he raised his head, "So, you've got no reply to your offer?"

Miranda shrugged, "Vakarian invited me to meet with him in the Flux today evening. Nothing else."

The Illusive Man pondered a few more moments. "There'll be no change, Miranda. Continue with our plan."

Miranda nodded, and the communication channel between her and the Illusive Man went dead.

---(Scene Break)---

Detective Anaya frowned at her two visitors. She had a lot of trouble on her plate, what with murders and daring robberies and she really did not need an asari Justicar and or a human Spectre on her turf. However, both of them had a lot of influence and power and she had no desire to annoy either of them. She inquired politely, "How may I be of service to you?"

The human almost chuckled, "Actually, Detective, it is we who are going to be of some service to you. You have been investigating the death of a volus merchant named Dakni Kur, correct?"

Anaya simply looked questioningly at her two visitors. "He was murdered by an Eclipse mercenary named Elnora," added the justicar, her eyes serene and grave.

"How do you know that?" queried Anaya.

Shepard smiled and tossed an OSD at her. "This is a copy of all the data on Captain Wasea's datapad. You might find quite a bit of it useful."

Detective Anaya was dumbfounded. The Eclipse mercenaries were among the worst offenders. Getting her hands on the datapad of the boss of these mercenaries would alleviate her troubles a lot. She looked back and forth, from the the OSD lying on her desk to her two visitors who seemed faintly amused. "How did you get that?" she inquired finally.

"Oh – just a little finesse. It was not difficult at all," laughed Shepard. He added, "There is also some interesting information about that volus merchant, Pitne For and why there's been this rash of conflicts between his thugs and these Eclipse goons. But most importantly, we came to tell you that both of us will be out of your area within a day. That should make your life easier and also satisfy your superiors!"

With that, her two visitors bowed and disappeared, leaving the Detective puzzled, but delighted with the treasure trove of information that was lying on her desk.

---(Scene Break)---

Shepard and Samara were both seated in a small eatery in the shuttle terminal in Nos Astra, waiting for the ship that would take them back to the Citadel. Samara questioned, "How did you know what I was doing?"

Shepard then related how he had heard from Matriarch Lidanya of Samara's presence on Illium when he had spoken to her of his needs for someone who was knowledgeable of the asari worlds and commanded respect among them. He explained, "I then came over to Nos Astra under an assumed name – it was quite easy to get new identities with some help from the head of C-Sec. I was wondering how to approach you, when I heard that Nassana Dantius was looking for someone to help with the security of her new home here. So I accepted a short contract from Nassana to help set up mechanical and electronic security for her. It gave me a good cover."

"She hired you?" Samara's voice hinted some doubt.

Shepard answered, "She knew of my true identity. She owes me a favour and she is also one who prefers to be in the good books of the Council's new favourite." Shepard smiled cynically as he sipped his drink and then continued, "But quite apart from all that, I am very good at the job I had taken – setting up her security. In fact, without conceit, I could say that she got my services dead cheap."

Samara nodded and Shepard continued, "I then observed you going after the Eclipse sisters, insistent on getting the name of the ship."

"How did you know that?"

"I was present during your interrogation of that lieutenant Arnessa," replied Shepard quietly. "When she was willing to fight to death, I thought a different approach could be tried."

Samara spoke flatly, "So, it was you who attacked me? The one who dragged off the lieutenant?"

"Indeed, yes. I am sorry about attacking you, though. But it occurred to me that getting inside that ring would be the best way of finding out the information you needed. So, I defended that lieutenant from you, and let her go to safety. They had been taking hard blows from you – six dead sisters in as many days and they had no answer to you. I was certain they would try to hire someone to get rid of you, and since I had just proved my abilities and was on the spot, the choice would likely fall naturally on me."

Samara nodded once more, before inquiring, "So how did you know where to find the information I needed?"

"That came about by a bit of luck," replied Shepard. "Eclipse mercenaries have a habit of storing the details of all transactions. They run it as a business venture, after all. It is not only good practice to record the details to justify income and expenditures, but also a form of insurance to make sure that the only person who knows about certain transactions is not eliminated by the contracting parties. I was certain that if I could get into the Eclipse databases, I would be able to find the information I needed. The only question was how."

Samara reflected that the Spectre did not miss much. He was thorough, careful and relentless. "Continue," she said.

Shepard smiled, "There is not much else to say. I was invited into the Eclipse headquarters where the Captain simply made an entry of the contract she handed me in her datapad and put it in the safe. From then on, it was a question of how to get into that safe and get hold of that datapad."

Shepard took a sip of his drink and continued, "I was certain that Captain Wasea did not carry the datapad with her. The chances of her being waylaid, or the datapad stolen was too great. Therefore, I was almost certain that she left it in the safe."

Samara nodded to show that she followed his reasoning, and Shepard continued, "Breaking into that safe presented significant problems. It would take a lot of time to hack through the electronic seals, and I was sure I would not get it. Breaking into the safe was quite difficult as well. No explosive would work well on that safe because of its kinetic barriers and it is very hard to cut that metal with any tool. Even if I used high temperature torches, it would take considerable time. The only logical course, therefore, was to extract the entire safe itself."

Samara smiled, "So why knock down a wall? Why not use explosives?"

Shepard grimaced, "The blast of the explosion is always difficult to control. I was once a saboteur for the Alliance and I should know. Also, planting an explosive in the correct spot would be very difficult. No – I considered all the options and this was the best, not to mention I was sure no innocent would be hurt this way."

"It was certainly a strange way," remarked Samara.

"Not really," returned Shepard. "It is exceptionally quick, if done properly. It just requires a considerable amount of skill. What I used was a popular method of demolition in the mid twentieth century on earth. It's just fallen out of favour these days. But what was once may be again."

They were both silent for a minute, and then Samara spoke, "What about your own mission?"

Shepard launched into the explanation of what the Council had demanded of him and how he was planning to achieve it. Samara listened quietly without interruption and when he had finished, nodded slowly. "You've got me what I wanted and I am grateful. Your own cause is a worthy one and I shall join you.,,,"

---(Scene Break)---

Garrus was waiting for the Cerberus operative who had requested an audience with Shepard. Calmly sipping his drink, he looked up to see a regal and beautiful human female arrive quietly. With quiet efficiency, she made her way to the table where Garrus sat and spoke the arranged watchwords. Garrus returned the agreed upon signs and the two subsided into a quiet conversation.

Garrus began, "Well, Ms. Lawson, you said you had information."

"I have information in exchange for a favour, Mr. Vakarian. And the information I have is so serious that it is for Captain Shepard's ears alone," replied Miranda coolly.

"I'm Captain Shepard's second-in-command, Ms. Lawson. I am glad to say that in this matter, I share his confidences."

"I don't doubt it Mr. Vakarian. But the information is too serious."

Garrus looked at her stonily and then spoke, his voice cold as the wind from an iceberg, "You'll have to wait a bit, then, I am afraid. Captain Shepard is currently away on a mission and he cannot be reached. I shall keep you informed of his return. Please leave me your contact information."

Miranda's face showed visible panic at that. "No, no – that is impossible! I must reach Captain Shepard right away!" She had risen to her feet.

"I told you, Ms. Lawson, that Captain Shepard cannot be currently reached." Garrus' voice was implacable.

"When is he expected back?" demanded Miranda.

"I'm sorry to say I've no idea. It may be a few days, I fear."

Miranda's face drained all colour. She paced around nervously for a few moments, "You're sure I can't talk to Captain Shepard right away?"

"I believe I said just that, Ms. Lawson." Garrus was being coldly detached. He had a long history of mistrust for Cerberus and its operatives.

Miranda paced around a bit more and seemed to finally come to a decision. "Cerberus is after me now!"

"Indeed? That is interesting. Pray why are they after you?"

Miranda seemed to lose her nerve at that. She babbled, "I used to work for them. When I found out some of the things they were doing, I confronted my superiors with my knowledge. They want me silenced now!"

"I see. And why contact Captain Shepard about it?" Garrus was extremely suspicious about her claims.

Some of his scepticism must have shown on his face, since Miranda spat bitterly, "I see you think I am some Cerberus plant." Turning away, she sighed, "I hope I don't have to prove my statements over my own dead body!"

The fact that Garrus thought precisely that Miranda was a Cerberus plant did not help matters, so he closed his eyes and merely contented himself by repeating his previous question.

Miranda replied, "Shepard's the only one who's successfully defied Cerberus. Cerberus has operatives everywhere – in C-Sec, in the Council Administration, and in the Alliance. Nowhere else is safe for me now other than with Captain Shepard! My full offer is only for him!"

"When Captain Shepard returns, Ms. Lawson, I shall inform him of your offer." replied Garrus curtly.

"I don't come to the table empty handed," replied Miranda tightly. "I have a lot of actionable intelligence about Cerberus. I held a fairly senior position in Cerberus. Information that Cerberus is willing to kill to prevent it from getting out! And all that intelligence will be yours in return for my offer."

"I shall inform Captain Shepard of that as well," replied Garrus grimly.

"Remember, no C-Sec, Alliance, the Council or anyone else. I shall know if you've brought them in and the deal will be off." Garrus merely fixed her with a cold stare, and she continued, "I'll be here at this table for the next week, every evening for a couple of hours. You can contact me here."

Garrus rose to his feet. "That will do. I will wish you goodbye, Ms. Lawson."

---(Scene Break)---

Late that night, Shepard, Samara, and Garrus were seated around a small table in the Flux, with glasses in their hands. Garrus played the offer he had recorded for the other two to see. Shepard reclined in his chair, "Interesting offer from our Cerberus Barbie," he murmured. He then continued, "Lady Samara, would you care to offer your insight on this matter?"

Samara replied carefully, "One learns the perils of making judgements on second hand information, Shepard. I have never met representatives of this organisation before. But didn't you say you had reason to believe they were in league with your enemy?"

Shepard did not answer, but thoughtfully continued sipping his drink. Garrus insisted, "It's obvious, Shepard. They want her as a spy here."

Finally, Shepard lowered his glass and sighed, "That's just the problem, Garrus. It's too obvious. She's a Cerberus operative coming openly at us. We suspect what she is. We'll be on our guard against her. We'll make sure that she doesn't compromise us or our operations by keeping her out of the loop on important matters and denying her access to vital systems and information. It should have been obvious to Cerberus she'd never get anything of much importance. What do they hope to achieve by sending her here openly?"

"Do you think she's here to drive a wedge between you and the Council? If she's here as an obvious Cerberus member and on your ship, it would give the Council even more reason to suspect you. That `don't tell the Council' insistence of hers adds up there," remarked Garrus.

"That's more likely, but she must know that keeping the knowledge about her from the Council for long is not an option. There are Council spies on the ship and Cerberus must suspect that. They must know that I'd never agree to keep a Cerberus operative, past or present, on my ship without the Council's knowledge."

"So what's the reason why they sent her here?" questioned Garrus.

"I don't know," sighed Shepard. "That worries me."

He persisted, "There are two possibilities. One – she's either what she says she is. Or else, her purpose is something different from spying on us. In any case, there's nothing to be gained by not hearing what she's got to say. We'll go tomorrow and listen to her offer!"

---(Author's Notes)---

All that crude skulduggery really bores me. ME2 made some huge strides in giving us missions where shooting up the enemy is NOT important. Thane's and Samara's loyalty missions were just fantastic in that regard and I loved them. I really wish they had given a few more side quests which involved using other skills than just putting a bullet in the enemy's skull.

Well, in any case, my readers should have seen the direction I am going in. A high level investigation is less about shooting things than carefully collecting, collating and analysing information. War is going to be fought with information far more than with guns and missiles.

In any case, I hope to write a Shepard who is more discreet, more sneaky and a better manipulator than the one seen in the game or one that appears in fan fictions.


	5. Counsels in Council

**Shepherds and Shepard – 5**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Mass Effect. All that belongs to Bioware and the original authors. I am just playing in the world created by them.

**Counsels in Council**

Shepard, Samara and Garrus had met Miranda the next day in the Flux and after a bit of haggling, Miranda had agreed that the Council should be informed about her offer. In return, Shepard had promised to do what he could to get her the deal she sought – a place of refuge on Shepard's ship in exchange for the knowledge she had about Cerberus and its operations.

As they were returning from the flux, Samara spoke, "She's not speaking the truth, Shepard."

"How do you know that?" questioned Shepard.

"The justicars have an ability to sense the truth in a person's words, Shepard. It is part of our training. We hone our minds to function as a kind of – what is that human technique – polygraph, yes. My ability is not infallible, but it is usually a good pointer. This Cerberus operative is speaking only part of the truth."

"Thank you, Lady Samara. I am grateful for the information," murmured Shepard. "Can you tell me where she is lying?"

"I would need to question her much more. But the woman is well trained in hiding her mind. Given time, I am certain I can tell what the lies are. However, I will not be able to procure the truth out of her."

"That would be very helpful, Samara. I would be glad if you remained with me for future interrogations."

---(Scene Break)---

Prometheus Shepard was standing in front of the Council again, armed with his report. The asari Councillor began the meeting as usual. "Commander Shepard, welcome back to the Citadel. We have some news for you and I trust you have some things to tell you as well."

Shepard reflected briefly that they were probably well informed of his movements, courtesy that turian spy in the _Normandy, _and were mainly asking him to test his loyalties and his sanity. After Saren, he could hardly blame them for keeping a closer eye on the Spectres. But the asari had nodded to the salarian and he spoke in the rapid staccato fashion of his kind. "Shepard, one of our teams was on Ilos. They found the entire Prothean ruins you spoke of razed to the ground. No sign of any Prothean VI. Nor of the Conduit."

Shepard nodded, thoughtfully. "I feared as much. The geth must have destroyed or removed everything of value before they evacuated the place."

"I thought you destroyed the geth?" queried the turian Councillor.

Shepard sighed, "I destroyed many of them. But it was impossible to go around and hunt down every last one of them. No doubt I missed many more. My attentions were focussed on returning to the Citadel and stopping Saren."

There was silence at his explanation. Shepard continued, "They have most likely removed the Conduit. If so, we are all in peril here. The Conduit linked to the Citadel relay, and could bring anyone directly back to the Citadel. We need to find it fast."

"You should have retrieved it when you had the chance, Captain! Your failure has put all of us at risk!", rasped the turian Councillor hotly.

Shepard's voice was mild as he queried, "Retrieve it how? I needed to use it to get here in time to stop Saren!"

"Your other crew mates ...", began the Councillor, only for Shepard to shake his head in negative. I had only a few squad members. The Conduit weighed several hundred tonnes at the very least. There was no way to move it."

"You had your ship .." began the turian again, but Anderson cut him off, "It was impossible, or Shepard would have done it!"

The asari interjected diplomatically, "No purpose is served by recriminations. I am sure Captain Shepard acted for the best. Perhaps we should focus on what can be done for the present."

The salarian cut in once more. "More news regarding Saren's krogan genophage cure, Captain. Had a team examining that. Appears the cure works." Here he exchanged a quick glance with the asari, who took up the remainder of the tale with a sigh, "Also, it appears that the genophage is failing. More and more live krogan births have been reported in recent months. Whether it is because of this cure or because the krogan themselves are adapting to the genophage, or a combination of the two, we don't know yet."

"What do we do about it?" asked Anderson curiously.

"I think that is a discussion for later," said the turian quickly, and all the Councillors apart from Anderson seemed to agree on that. Shepard had a sinking feeling this was going to end in a barbarity, no matter which course was taken. However, the salarian was already continuing, "Captain Shepard, considering that you're investigating the genophage and have contacts in Tuchanka, we have decided that a liaison officer should advise you on the genophage investigations."

Shepard's sinking feeling deepened. However, he gave no outward sign of it. Aloud, he queried, "May I inquire who it is?"

"A former captain of an STG. Did a lot of research on the genophage monitoring. Leader of the team that came to the conclusion that the genophage was failing."

Another spy. This one connected to the salarian government, thought Prometheus Shepard. The Council was pulling out all stops to keep him in line. There would be no more Ilos type escapades for him. At least, they were providing him full cooperation, and that was something to keep in mind.

"Thank you, Councillors," returned Shepard politely. "I'm sure he'll be very useful."

"Please give us your report, Shepard," spoke Anderson.

"Officer Vakarian has been investigating the people involved with the krogan genophage in Saren's base. As you are probably aware, there was a krogan doctor involved in researching the cure for the genophage. A Dr. Droyas."

"A krogan scientist!" The salarian all but sneered.

"I would not dismiss this one so lightly, Councillor," admonished Shepard. "Investigations about him turned up something rather interesting."

"Go on, Shepard," encouraged Captain Anderson.

Shepard read from a report on his omni-tool. "Dr. Droyas was one of the clan Notalec, a rather small clan on Tuchanka. His clan chief, Warlord Okeer, was one always keen on countering the genophage using genetics. He sponsored his clan members and sent them to study genetics in various places. Most of them proved failures, but this Droyas was one of the few successes. He studied under two salarian professors at Kontor and from the reports, did very well in his studies. He returned to Tuchanka to research a cure for the genophage, but fell out with his clan chief for some reason and had to flee. He, then, worked for various genetic engineering corporations, notably Binary Helix, but was fired because he proved unmanageable, wanting Binary Helix to accord him more resources than they were willing to invest. By the way, it was on his information that the krogans recently sued Binary Helix for failure to produce any results." The Council was listening to him with rapt attention. Shepard continued, "After that, he disappeared and the next thing we know is him working with Saren to cure the genophage. From what you say, Councillors, he appears to have had at least some success."

"What is the next step, Shepard?" questioned the asari Councillor.

"His former employers don't seem to know much about him. He was always reticent about his methods, but a clever and capable creature. He was also a model employee in that he never misappropriated anything. But Droyas was playing for something much bigger, now. He was being considered as the chief of his clan, actually, since the former chief, this warlord Okeer, has been driven away from Tuchanka by an internal revolt against him. Currently, clan Notalec does not have a chief at all."

"But what are we to do with this information?" queried the turian impatiently.

"There are two separate lines of inquiry, Councillor. The first is to check what he had offered his clan to be accepted as their chief. I have already activated my agent on Tuchanka who is looking into what he offered clan Notalec and also to check if he had already handed them his cure. Was Saren backing his candidature? And more importantly, did the clan offer to fight for Saren in case he was elected chief!"

The turian objected, "You say you activated your agents on Tuchanka. They will have to be krogan!"

"Obviously," snapped Shepard.

"You told krogan there's a cure for the genophage!?!"

"You forget, Councillor, that there was a krogan on my crew and he already knew about the cure. He knows how to keep his silence and inquire without raising suspicions."

The asari stepped in again, before the debate between Shepard and the turian Councillor exacerbated. "You mentioned two lines of inquiry, Shepard."

"Indeed. The other comes from inquiries into this Okeer. Okeer, as I mentioned before, has been expelled from Tuchanka by a revolt by his own clan. However, he has not given up his experiments with genetics for curing krogan. And surprisingly, he has claimed success in his own work and has been trying to recruit neurologists to help him in his experiments."

"Neurologists?! For what purpose?" inquired the salarian, his eyebrows going up.

"I've no idea," returned Shepard. "But his search for neurologists gives me an idea. I think, soon, we'll know what he's doing."

"Go on, Shepard," smiled Anderson, proud of how much Shepard had been doing in a short time. "What else have you uncovered?"

Shepard spoke, "Ms. T'Soni reported back to say that she has found some notes about Saren's operations among her mother's effects. These allusions are a couple of months old, so they don't really give a lot of up to date information. However, there are several references to Saren using his dreadnought to convince the geth to join him. But what is more important is that there are remarks about geth who refused to join him, despite his entreaties and threats."

The tension was like electricity in the room. "You say that some geth refused to join him?" inquired Andreson.

"Indeed, yes," returned Shepard. "Threats had refused to move them and he was scheduled to make another contact with them after taking over the Citadel and demonstrating his power!"

"Why didn't he simply force them, Captain?" queried the salarian.

"I can only presume that they were powerful enough to menace or hamper his plans if attacked. Another possibility, if a vague one, might be that he feared that they might tip off the Council about his impending attack on the Citadel before he was ready. In any case, her notes point to the fact that at least some geth opposed him."

"Can you be certain of the veracity of this information, Shepard?"

"I ordered the _Normandy_ to make a discreet observation of their rendezvous point with Saren. We discovered that there are geth there. Whether these geth are Saren's allies or his enemies, we don't know yet."

"You sent the _Normandy _into the Terminus systems?!" the turian looked ready to bust a vein. "Have you any idea ...."

Shepard's own patience was wearing thin with this self important bureaucrat, continually indulging in recriminations. He snapped, "I'll remind you that the _Normandy _is the stealthiest ship in this galaxy. The crew had explicit orders not to show themselves under any circumstances. Given the importance of this point, it would be folly not to follow it up. Finally, given this situation with the Conduit missing, we need to recover it fast and the only way of doing it would be with the help from the geth who didn't cooperate with Saren!"

"So what do you propose, Shepard?" intervened Anderson, before the argument escalated.

"I propose that someone go there and try to make contact with these geth. In fact, given the role I played in Saren's destruction and the publicity it has received, it would be a good idea for me to go there and see if any contact can be made with them."

"Preposterous!" growled the turian. "This shows how far ..."

Shepard's voice was cold and hard, and for the first time, it seemed to hold a cutting contempt for the turian Councillor . "If they are opposed to Saren, then we'll be able to have allies among the geth and more importantly, have an intelligence channel in geth space. If they're allies of Saren, then we'll have to destroy them and the sooner the better, before they have much time to recover!"

The salarian looked unconvinced by the logic and the turian was looking utterly furious. Anderson was the only one who seemed to agree with the course of action proposed by Shepard. The asari diplomatically cut in, "I agree that you should go there, Shepard. But you must not go alone. You must have people who will represent all the Council there. It is important that it is not seen as a back channel contact, but a genuine straightforward negotiations attempt."

"I am open to your suggestions, ma'am", shrugged Shepard ungraciously.

"Shepard, it would be best if you took a small delegation, one member from all the four Council races. Of course, you would represent humanity. We'll forward you names of the other members."

"Of course, Councillor. But it must be done fast. They may leave if we wait too long."

The others grudgingly acquiesced in this situation. The turian fired his next shot, "Captain Shepard, you've said nothing about your overtures to Cerberus!" To the captain's credit, he did not even flinch. "You are mistaken about my overtures to Cerberus, Councillors." His voice was quiet and firm.

The turian all but snorted, "You were talking to a very high level Cerberus operative, Captain Shepard. How do you account for that?"

"You are in error about me talking to her, Councillor. She was talking to me."

The turian waved off the remark as inconsequential at first, but then caught the significance of what the Spectre was trying to communicate. "She was talking to you, you say?"

"_En effet,_" nodded Shepard. He had shifted to French and this was the only clue of the nervousness he was feeling. Shepard, with a Cornish father and an Wallonian mother, shifted to French under pressure. "She was speaking of her supposed past allegiances to Cerberus and her being hunted by them now. She was also speaking of a deal she wanted. A place to hide aboard my ship in return for all her knowledge about Cerberus."

This was something totally unexpected that all the others gaped at him. "And what answer have you made her?" queried the turian.

"None yet. I made it clear to her that the approval of the Council would be needed for any course of action in her case."

The Council exchanged glances. The asari queried, "What do you think, Shepard? Is she speaking the truth"

Shepard shrugged, "Maybe. It is impossible to say. We have been able to discover some things about her. She is the daughter of a strongly pro-human businessman. One of the richest men on earth. There's no record of who her mother is. She joined Cerberus at a early stage, it seems, and has worked with them for a very long time, rapidly rising in their ranks. She isn't lying about her having a lot of knowledge about Cerberus."

"Do you think Cerberus is sending her at us?" inquired Anderson.

"Very probably, sir," replied Shepard.

"And what would suggest?" queried the asari.

"Accept her offer."

"What?!"

"If she is coming at us, it is for a reason. If we reject her, we'll never find what they want. Besides, intelligence operations are always two way games." This was Shepard's naval intelligence experience speaking. "Think of all the false, misleading and confusing information we can feed Cerberus through her!" Shepard was mentally rubbing his hands at the thought.

"Shepard, this is too risky," tetorted Anderson. "She may have even been sent to assassinate you! Or your squadmades!" protested Anderson.

"I would not be remotely surprised," returned Shepard quietly. "However, I shall be taking all precautions with her. Assuming that the Council okays the request, of course."

"It is your request, then, that you be allowed to take a Cerberus operative – current or former, we cannot determine – aboard the ship which boasts some of the most jealously guarded technology in our galaxy?" The salarian's disapproval could not be more clearly manifest.

"I shall defer to the will of the Council. But I would ask you all to remember one thing. We have never been able to penetrate Cerberus. Their operations have always been shrouded in secrecy, and we've always been reacting to their actions. We know they were involved in the same experiments that Saren was. This chance, perilous as it is, is our best at breaking into Cerberus' operations!"

The turian called, "Very well, Shepard, we need to debate this. We'll let you have our decision in an hour!"

Shepard nodded and left the Council, but in truth, he was discomfited by the magisterial attitude adopted by the turian. The turian Councillor raving and ranting at Shepard's contacts with Cerberus would have comforted him more. This attitude was extremely worrisome.

---(Scene Break)---

"Shepard's request must be vetoed," spoke up the salarian. "This is too perilous, and we don't want to lose one of our best Spectres to this mad scheme!"

The turian interposed, "It's never been the policy of this Council to intervene in the actual operations of the Spectres. If that is what Shepard wants, that is what he must have."

"Why are you suddenly so cooperative?" shot back Anderson.

"Councillor Anderson," returned the turian with dignity. "Your protege has set free a rachni queen. He just wanted to negotiate with a supposed Cerberus defector and put her on board the most advanced vessel in the galaxy. He wants to negotiate with the geth. How do you explain all these actions?"

"He's kept us informed of his actions! It's not his fault that those are the groups that Saren dealt with! Shepard's following clues where they lead!"

"I note that he did not inform this Council that he's recruited an asari justicar to work with him!" rasped the turian Councillor at Anderson.

"That had nothing to do with the investigations he is heading! He's got free rein to recruit whomever he wants, as long as they aren't hostile to this Council!" snarled Anderson.

"He's too independent, too uncontrollable. It is very clear that he needs sensible advice!"

Anderson growled angrily, "You just want to set him up! You want him to go his own way because he's got no other choice. Then you want to execute him because he's gone `astray'! It's a self fulfilling prophecy!"

"Captain Anderson," interposed the asari, intervening before the argument escalated. "Captain Shepard has full freedom to bring anyone he wants aboard his ship. The Council has no powers to intervene in his operations. We grant Spectres operational freedom precisely because they may need to have recourse to dangerous means. He has promised he will take precautions. That will have to suffice. The Council will have to approve his request!"

"And what of the emissaries to meet with the geth?" returned Anderson, a cold fear forming in his mind.

"They will necessarily have to be the best that each race offers," returned the turian smoothly. "We need to make the best impression on the geth, after all."

"Look here, I am not going to allow you people to assign Spectres to murder Shepard!"

"I can assure you, Councillor, that no action whatsoever will be taken against Shepard by the other emissaries," returned the salarian quietly.

"I will need to take it a step further," answered Anderson, getting his temper under control. "I want two things clear. First, as you pointed out, Councillors, this is Shepard's operation. The other three emissaries will have to be under Shepard's command!"

The other Councillors exchanged glances, and the turian began, "Emissaries are .."

Anderson cut in acidly, "I don't care. Either you put them under Shepard's command, or I will request that Shepard be withdrawn from this investigation. You can imagine, Councillors, the impact that will have if the man who saved the Council asks to be relieved of his investigative duties due to the lack of cooperation from the Council!"

The others blanched, but Anderson was rushing ahead already. "Secondly, we humans are often superstitious. If a comet were to collide with Shepard's ship on this mission, I would blame the attitude of this Council. If a bolt of lightning were to strike Shepard, I would blame it on the ill will of the Council! Shepard's life is most important to humanity. In this, I speak not only for myself, but also for the Alliance. I trust I make myself clear!"

"Comfort yourself, Councillor Anderson," returned the asari. "The emissaries will have explicit instructions that they are not to harm or hinder Captain Shepard or his squad members, in any way, under any circumstances!"

---(Scene Break)---

Shepard, Samara, Garrus and Kaidan Alenko were seated in the human embassy, while the Council debated. Alenko, newly cleared for Shepard's crew had joined them, and Shepard opened a bottle of Burgundy in celebration. He then gave his audience an account of what he had told the Council.

"Shepard, you are mad!" exclaimed Garrus Vakarian, when the human Spectre had finished. "The Council will never forgive you for wanting to speak to the geth or negotiate with a Cerberus defector. "

Shepard nodded, "_Oui. Je le sais._. I deliberately pitched things red hot at them. What do you think they will do?"

"Well – they'll remove you from your investigations ..."

"_Non, cher am_i," replied Shepard softly. "They cannot. My fame is too recent. It would put too much spotlight on the Council activities, and bring too much protest from the Alliance, for whom I am a convenient hero at the moment." His lips quirked cynically. "We might as well use my celebrity status while it lasts."

"So what will they do" questioned Kaidan Alenko.

"They will want to prove me rogue," continued Shepard in the same voice. "They cannot simply kill me or remove me from my investigations. They will want to prove me unstable, incapable of holding the status as a Spectre."

"And how will they do that?" inquired Samara, the only one whose composure matched that of Shepard.

"I am a Spectre. Technically, I am above the law. To investigate me, they will need someone with similar powers. I assume that they will assign another Spectre as an emissary for this job. To keep an eye on me and to keep me under control, or possibly gather evidence of my wrong doing."

"And how will having a Spectre investigate us help us?" inquired a puzzled Alenko.

"_Mon fieux,_ they're still Spectres," returned Shepard. "All Spectres have one job they take very seriously. To protect sapient beings in Citadel space."

"And?" questioned Garrus, dreading where this was going.

"Spectres are also not blind. They'll investigate us and come up against the same clues to the Reapers that we came up against. I will make sure of that. Once they see what we're up to, they'll be more likely to see what we're up against. At best, they'll cooperate with us, rather than fight us for the Council. At worst, they'll be useful in convincing the Council."

"You don't know that! If they send a Saren ...", began Alenko hotly.

"In his own twisted way, even after his mind was warped by Sovereign, Saren was still doing his duty as a Spectre," reminded Shepard gently. "Trying to spare the galaxy the coming genocide. I want a Spectre to investigate me because Spectres are usually the best that the species' lawkeepers can offer. A sane Spectre will never ignore this true threat to settle petty jealousies or scores. But we're not so badly off. Anderson will never allow the Council to send a Saren after me. He'll look up the Spectre's background and make sure that I get a fair investigator after me!"

"Shepard, you are playing a very dangerous game ..." began Garrus.

"Don't you think I know that?" whispered Shepard. "The Reapers will not wait for these idiots in the Council to finish arguing, Garrus. They already know that Sovereign is dead or will suspect it by now. They may already have begun to stir. We need someone else to back up our words about the Reapers. We need the best of the galaxy to follow up clues to these hell damned machines that have been destroying civilisation for the heavens know how long! If getting that means putting myself in a seemingly false position, so be it."

Samara alone maintained her equanimity, while the awed Garrus whispered, "You outsmart, outmanoeuvre and manipulate everyone – friends and foes alike."

Shepard's face did not even change as he mused, "I've never been able to manage diplomacy well. I am not an inspirational leader. I thrive on guile and deceit and my methods will only appeal to those on my level. If I can get hold of a charismatic Saren who can rally and inspire people, thanks to this investigation into me, it will have more than repaid my troubles."

"And what of the danger to yourself and your crew in the meantime?"

"Perils are there everywhere in fighting these leviathans, and one must manage one's resources as best as one can," Shepard shrugged indifferently.

He and Garrus exchanged glances and both gave odd shudders. Alenko gave voice to the thoughts of both men. "I could be court martialled for saying this, Captain, but you are utterly cold blooded!"

Shepard shrugged, "It has been said before."

---(Author's Notes)---

So, _alea iacta est_, and Shepard is as careful and crafty a manipulator as any of the others. He is playing for huge stakes and he will not hold back anything in his game.

Coming up next – Legion and the other Council appointees. Do guess who the Council appointees will be.

Thanks to DGFriendly for his very valuable suggestions about the storyline and the corrections to my (rather weak) French.


	6. Difficult Situations

**Shepherds and Shepard – 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mass Effect world. All that belongs to Bioware and Drew Karphyshyn. I am just playing in the world they created.

**Difficult Situations**

Over his glass of brandy, Shepard, flanked by Samara, Garrus and Alenko, quietly surveyed the three newcomers who had arrived, along with the asari Councillor and Captain Anderson. The asari, the salarian and the turian who accompanied the two Councillors were the ones that would join the human spectre on his mission to make contact with the geth. Shepard was nothing if not unfailingly polite. He bade them be seated in his office and pressed refreshments on them.

The asari Councillor began with the introductions, beginning with the turian. The tall turian with face markings like those of Nihlus Kryik was introduced as Rekhard Koom. A very high level law enforcement on Palaven once, he now served the Council in an advisory capacity on matters relating to Citadel security. He would help Shepard in evaluating the geth and their intentions. The salarian named Mordin Solus was once a very high level researcher in an STG and had personally led investigations on the krogan genophage. His expertise, the Councillor averred, would help Shepard in recognising what, if anything, the geth knew about the genophage. Finally, the last of the trio that had accompanied the two Councillors was named as Taso Kala, a Council Spectre that specialised in diplomacy with alien creatures. She was also a very high level analyst in the asari military intelligence. Garrus looked sharply at Shepard, but the latter simply nodded to indicate that things were under control. These three, the asari Councillor informed Shepard, would be part of his crew.

Shepard nodded graciously, "Thank you, ma'am. I am sure they will be of enormous help."

With that, both Anderson and the asari Councillor had left. Shepard assigned all three of them quarters, and then proceeded to tackle the trio individually. The salarian was the first he interrogated. After a few perfunctory inquiries about his needs, Shepard questioned, "So, anything you would like to tell us about the genophage, and what we should look for? What kinds of things would those interested in a cure be looking into?"

The salarian sniffed inquisitively, "Krogan adapting to genophage. Or else, have already got cure. Either way, it's dangerous."

Shepard nodded, "Binary Helix was contracted to study the genophage ..."

The salarian interrupted, "Nothing came of it. We made sure of it."

Shepard was surprised for the moment, but when he thought of it, he realised what the salarian had said. He nodded, and continued, "About the data we found in Saren's research centre ...."

Mordin nodded, "Very thorough. Needs more testing, but conceptually sound. Promising line of study too. Very likely it works. Impossible to say without a full study. Being done by others."

"Have geth been involved previously in any krogan related research?"

"Haven't heard anything," sniffed the salarian. He persisted, "More interesting is Indoctrination. Total control over sapient creatures. Alterable degrees of control to suit circumstances." Sniff. "Fascinating!"

Shepard nodded glumly, "If the geth sell that tech, I imagine a lot of groups will be trying to buy it!"

Mordin acquiesced. "No known counter to Indoctrination! Sufficient exposure invariably degrades mental faculties. Extremely dangerous in wrong hands."

Shepard didn't even want to think about it, so he bowed and left the salarian to his devices.

---(Scene Break)---

His next object of interest was the turian security expert. They quickly discussed the implications of the lost Couduit. The turian agreed that the security of the Citadel would be severely compromised if they could not recover that Conduit. An army might march straight into the Citadel without anyone being aware of it. As far as they knew, there was no way to disable the Citadel relay on its side. Short of destroying the Citadel itself – and that would likely disable all other mass relays as well – the security situation of the Citadel was very precarious.

Shepard sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Assuming that the geth choose to sell it? Where do we start looking?"

The turian had no hesitation answering that, "Shepard, if the geth sell it at all, it'll be only for one thing. Creds. They'll likely auction it to the one who can afford the highest amount of creds. Who do you think would win the bidding war?"

"There are plenty of criminals ...," began Shepard, but the turian law keeper simply shook his head. "There are plenty of criminals, it is true, and many of them are superbly funded. But there are two reasons why criminals of this kind matter. First, we are talking about money to buy a few planets, if necessary. Few criminals, however well funded, will be able to come up with this kind of money. No – this kind of money is possible only for governments of entire species to come up with, apart from some very select groups."

Shepard looked on expectantly, and the turian continued, "The second is that the Council and all the Council species have very high level informers among almost all big criminal groups. If the geth try an auction involving these, we will hear of it, and will likely keep all those groups under observation. Finally, there is no way that any of the criminal groups would be able to use it. Sneaking in a few thugs? There are cheaper ways to do it! No, we need to think of groups that can find out about this device, then come up with sufficient finance, and finally, have a use for the Conduit itself."

Shepard's lip tightened, and the turian continued, "There are only three possibilities in such an eventuality. The first – the Batarian government. With several dozen planets, they have the resources to buy this Conduit from the geth."

Shepard sighed wearily and the turian continued with sinister relish, "The second – the Shadow Broker. He has enough money and also the resources to grab the Conduit."

"What use would the Shadow Broker have for the Conduit?" inquired Shepard.

Koom smiled wryly, "Very likely, he will make a copy of it and then sell the original to us. For a profit, of course. And then, he will sell the technology of the Conduit to all hostile races and make another killing."

Shepard closed his eyes in horror at the idea, but he acquiesced with the logic of the specialist from Palaven. Without opening his eyes, he intoned, "And who is the third possible customer?"

The Citadel security specialist did not even hesitate. "Cerberus!"

Shepard finally opened his eyes, and smiled, "If we find friendly geth there, our first object will be to enlist their cooperation in finding the Conduit!"

"I am glad you realise the seriousness of the situation, Shepard." smiled the turian.

---(Scene Break)---

The final object of Shepard's visiting spree was the asari Spectre, Taso Kala. After introductions, he queried, "Any advice on diplomatic overtures to the geth?"

The asari seemed amused, "They have never spoken to anyone thus far, Shepard. What makes you think they will speak to us?"

"Saren," returned Shepard quietly.

"Eh – what was that?"

"They spoke to Saren," rejoined Shepard. "If he could speak to them, then so can we. As the destroyers of Saren, who was pressurising them, we'll have some credibility."

"You seem very confident that it is not Saren's geth who are here."

"If it was Saren's geth, then there would be no reason for them to remain in this middle of nowhere station. Like the geth on Ilos, they would have retreated to geth space," returned Shepard quietly. "There is a geth ship in working condition – at least from appearance – so the geth here are not trapped."

"There are other possibilities ...," began Taso Kala, and Shepard agreed with her, "Sure, there are other possibilities, but the odds are not in their favour. We'll soon find out."

There was a moment's silence, and then Taso Kala spoke, "Shepard, you destroyed Saren. So, it is best that you speak to the geth here. If they're Saren's geth, then you'll be the best person to intimidate them. If they're his enemies, then you should be ideal to reassure them that we mean no harm."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Remember, our primary objectives here are the Conduit, the krogan cure and the Indoctrination in that order."

"Have you heard anything about any overtures to the krogan about a cure?" inquired Shepard.

"No," the asari shook her head definitively. "I know Mordin thinks that the krogan may have got hold of a cure and that is why their numbers are increasing, but I don't think so." Seeing Shepard's unspoken question, she explained, "If the krogan had a cure, we would have seen the krogan tribe that had the cure indulge in some aggressive diplomacy. Only one thing of importance has occurred in the krogan worlds in the last few months and that is nothing has happened. So, I am inclined to believe that the krogan don't have a cure."

"Maybe they're waiting to increase their numbers to strengthen their bargaining position ....," began Shepard, but the asari once more shook her head negatively, "No, Shepard. That's not how the krogan diplomacy works. If a powerful tribe had got hold of the cure, then the tribe with the cure would be aggressively trying to browbeat the others, secure in the knowledge that they could replenish their numbers while their enemies could not. On the other hand, if it was one of the weak tribes that had got hold of the cure, then we would be seeing that tribe bargaining with a whole set of larger tribes, buying protection from all of them, threatening to destroy the cure if they were attacked, and then selectively handing the cure to a few of their enemies from all sides to ensure their own survival."

Seeing Shepard's worried expression, she chuckled, "Krogan politics is brutal, Shepard, but not very subtle. Also, no one krogan tribe is increasing its population rapidly, or having an unusually high number of live births. So – I am almost certain that the cure has not reached them."

"But the technology exists ..." started Shepard, and the asari Spectre agreed sombrely with him, "We must get hold of all copies of that technology!"

---(Scene Break)---

The journey to the space station where the _Normandy _had found the geth was uneventful and apart from a single geth ship, there did not seem any significant geth activity. Shepard ordered, "Joker, get us to the entrance of that space station. Alenko, Samara – gear up. Taso Kala and I will accompany you to the space station. Garrus – you, Miranda, Rekhard and Mordin are going into the geth ship. Maintain radio contact!"

Alenko, Samara, Taso Kala and Shepard entered the space station. There were a number of gun turrets, but strangely none of them seemed active. What was more, none of them were even powered up. Shepard remarked as much thoughtfully, and Taso Kala agreed with him, "Yes, it is very strange, Shepard. What's even more surprising – there seems no one here, but all the generators are still running fine. There's no structural damage. If the geth left the station for good, they would have powered down everything. That's customary synthetic accuracy and thoroughness."

"It probably means that there's someone still on this station, but we've just not run into them." Shepard finished the thought for her.

A desultory search yielded nothing until they came to the bridge. As they approached the bridge, a single voice hailed them, "Shepard Commander!"

That single phrase brought them to a dead halt. Shepard returned quietly, "Who's that?"

"Geth!"

Shepard and the other stopped dead, but the mechanical voice continued, "We don't intend to harm you unless you attack. Please meet us on the Main Bridge, Shepard Commander."

"This could be a trap," hissed Alenko, clutching at the Captain's arm, as Shepard started forward.

The human Spectre turned to him, "I don't think so. No geth until now has tried to speak. This is something really odd."

There was nothing to be done save to follow the instructions and proceed to the main bridge. A single geth was standing there, "Shepard Commander!" Its blinking light was unwaveringly focussed on Shepard.

Shepard spoke quietly, "You have the advantage of me. Who am I addressing?"

"Geth."

Shepard shook his head at the disparity in communication. "What is the individual in front of me called?"

"There is no individual. We are all geth."

Shepard sighed, "We must have something to call you, in order to differentiate you from your species."

Alenko suggested, "How about Legion, Captain?"

"An apt name. Christian Bible, Gospel of Mark, Chapter Five, Verse Nine. We acknowledge the metaphor."

Shepard looked hard at the newly named geth. "You seem very well informed about me and the humans."

"It was necessary. Shepard Commander fights the old machines. Shepard Commander fights Saren. Both are enemies of the geth." The voice of the automaton was precise.

Shepard shot a quick look at Taso Kala, but the asari was impassive. She gave no sign that the mention of the old machines meant anything to her. So Shepard continued, "What can you tell me about Saren?"

"Saren Spectre made an alliance with heretic geth and old machines. Saren Spectre attacked Citadel with heretic geth fleet and old machine. Saren Spectre was killed and old machine destroyed. Heretic geth also mostly destroyed."

"Please tell us of the dealings Saren had with the geth," Shepard encouraged.

"Saren and old machine approached geth for assistance in taking the Citadel. Only heretic geth followed him. The other geth remained neutral. He was to meet with us again after he had taken the Citadel."

"And that is why you are here?" It was less a question than a statement.

"Yes."

"And what was to be your answer?" There was genuine curiosity in Shepard's voice.

"Geth refuse to join old machines."

"And why?"

"Old machines offered us a future. Geth prefer to make their own future."

"But some – a lot of geth – followed Saren and Sovereign."

"Yes."

"And why didn't the rest of you agree? Why was there a disagreement between you and these `heretic' geth you speak of?"

"Some processes came to the conclusion that following the old machines was preferable. Other processes came to the conclusion that geth should build their own future. The heretics followed the old machines, while we remained neutral."

This was something entirely new to Shepard that he looked at Taso Kala. From the astonished expression on her face, the human Spectre realised that she was not particularly well versed with this aspect of the geth either. Shepard looked at Taso Kala, "Would you like to take over?"

The asari Spectre nodded and began her questioning. It continued for a long time, and a lot of information was exchanged. The pith of the exchanges was that the geth were willing to cooperate where the `heretic geth' were concerned. The geth agreed to help Shepard and his crew try and recover both the Conduit and the krogan cure. The `old machines' were repeatedly named, but Shepard did not insist on that part. He preferred to let his colleagues form their own impressions and opinions.

However, this was information of the first importance and more importantly, none of them had clearance to involve geth in a hunt for the Conduit or the krogan genophage cure. Clearance would have to come from the Council and the information needed to be transmitted to them, without delay, since this information changed several factors. All of them agreed that the Council should be informed. The only thing that remained to be done was to decide the logistics of the return to the Citadel. Shepard suggested that Legion, Mordin, Rekhard Koom and Garrus Vakarian follow the _Normandy _in the geth ship. That was agreed upon, and the return journey began.

---(Scene Break)---

Shepard, Taso Kala, Alenko and Samara were huddled in an impromptu meeting, discussing the import of the new developments, when Joker's voice came over the intercom. "Captain, unknown ship approaching us. On intercept trajectory."

Shepard barked out, "Are stealth systems engaged?"

"Affirmative?"

"What kind of ship is it?" queried Shepard.

"Looks like a cruiser in size."

"Are they after the geth ship?" wondered Taso Kala.

"Maybe. Signal them, Joker. Tell them we are escorting the geth vessel."

"Roger that, Captain."

The signal had no effect on the other ship, which continued to bear down on the _Normandy. _The _Normandy _and Legion's vessel tried to outrun the pursuing ship, but to no avail. Their pursuers were faster, the distance between the two ships closed slowly, but steadily. Seeing that the other ship was now likely within firing range, Shepard rasped into the intercom. "Okay, Joker, those guys look like they're not going to heed us. Brace for the fight."

Even as the words left his mouth, flames lanced from the strange ship's guns, and the _Normandy _barely managed to dodge the fire.

Shepard's lips were compressed into a taut line, and his face was creased in worry. Was this enemy after him or the geth? It was true that they were making no efforts to fire at the geth ship, but it could be because they believed the geth to be in his ship with the other simply being taken back as a prize of war. Or it could be that they other ship was simply after him and this meeting was merely a coincidence. He sighed – this was a dicey thing, and he was unsure what to do.

The _Normandy_ returned fire desultorily, but she was not made for a dog fight. Shepard doubted that the small Alliance stealth frigate could outfight the larger unknown enemy vessel that seemed to pack enormous firepower. Even with Joker's extraordinary skill, it was only a matter of time before the other vessel scored a critical hit. His geth companion ship was firing as well, but her small guns were not made for a battle against a cruiser class vessel.

Shepard made a decision. Getting the geth back to the Council was the most important thing at the moment. His voice came crisp and clear over the intercom as he commanded the geth ship, "Withdraw. Proceed independently towards the Citadel. We'll cover you."

As the other vessel disengaged from the fight, Shepard ordered, "Joker, cover our friends until they are able to escape. Once they're gone, we retreat towards the nearest Terminus port."

Joker's voice was quiet and firm, "Aye, Captain!"

The next twenty minutes were agonising. The _Normandy _had taken a few hits, but none of them vital. But the _Normandy's _suicidal bravery had bought time for the other ship. With the FTL drives engaged, the geth ship was now out of pursuit range for the cruiser. They would be able to make their way to the mass relay in the _Fanthorn_ sector and thence to the Citadel. It was time for the _Normandy_ to think of herself.

Could the _Normandy _follow the geth ship towards the mass relay? Shepard did not think it likely. The enemy cruiser was in the way. They would be shot down if they closed the range with the cruiser. No, their best hope was to make their way to Alcos, a small, but well defended, turian outpost in their sector. Shepard was hopeful that if they could reach the turian outpost, they would have a fighting chance against the cruiser. His orders to Joker indicated as much.

No sooner had Shepard spoken than a full salvo from the enemy cruiser caught the _Normandy _squarely across the lower deck, liberally scattering death and mayhem. On the middle deck, where the bulk of the marines and the crew were, barely half a dozen of the score that had originally been there had survived, and many of these were in shock and injured. Worse still, the shots had destroyed one of the _Normandy's _ two power generators. Now, she would be flying at half speed, at best, but it would not come to that. On the deck below, the effect had been almost as devastating. The engineering decks had the bulk of their machinery ripped apart by the power of the blast, with the super heated oil in the engines being showered on those who had miraculously managed to survive the initial explosion of the shells. The absolute worst of the set of effects was that the lower reserve jet fuel tank was ruptured and the escaping fuel was on fire. The fire extinguishers were working at full throttle, but they were not made to extinguish a fire of this magnitude.

The top deck and the bridge had escaped the destruction of the others, but even here the effect had been considerable. Shepard, Samara and Taso Kala – all three of whom had been on the bridge were flung helter-skelter. Shepard and Alenko, the luckiest of the lot, were just sent staggering back into one of the bulkheads Samara was bruised and banged up, but otherwise fine. Taso Kala was groggy from the concussion she had suffered when she had been thrown against the control panels and the path setter, but was determinedly attempting to rise to her feet and hold herself steady. Shepard studied the damage the _Normandy _had suffered dispassionately.

"Captain, we need to evacuate the ship. We've taken too much structural damage." Miranda was at the open door of the bridge, her poise as cool as ever. From the utter calmness of her voice, one would have imagined that it was everyday that she had ships she was on blown apart by enemy fire.

Shepard nodded almost absently, and spoke into the intercom, "All hands abandon the ship. Make for the escape shuttles."

As he finished speaking, he turned to Alenko. "Alenko, Taso Kala – you two make sure that all wounded are evacuated. We'll buy you time."

"What do you mean?" gasped his confused subordinate.

Shepard's voice was utterly grim, "Like Miranda said, this ship's taken too much structural damage. The fuel lines are on fire and any minute now the lower tank will go up. I cannot save you from that, but I can buy you a few minutes time after the explosion, holding the ship together until you've all evacuated."

Samara caught on to what Shepard was thinking. "Yes, a biotic field can reinforce the internal structure, giving the others a chance to escape even in the event of the fuel tank explosion. I believe that three biotics working together can give the others a chance of survival."

"Aye, Samara, Miranda and I are the three most capable biotics here," began Shepard

"I am every bit as capable, Shepard," interrupted Taso Kala, who had struggled to her feet and composed herself enough to speak.

"No doubt, but risking both Spectres on the same task when one is sufficient is pointless. Dying for a cause is one thing, but risking death when others more expendable are around is another," returned Shepard with his terrible calmness. "Go on – you have seen what I have here, and Captain Anderson will pass on my notes to you, so you can continue the investigations in my absence. I will try to join you as soon as I can."

He continued, "Taso Kala – see to the wounded on the lower deck. Alenko – take care of Joker in the cockpit and the ones on the middle deck. I will catch up with you as soon as possible."

Taso Kala's face was unreadable, but she gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek as she turned away. Alenko gave a brisk salute and rushed down to the engineering decks. Miranda looked in a mixture of surprise and admiration at the human Spectre, whose mind seemed equal to nearly every eventuality that might be thrown at him.

A minute later, the bodies of all the three biotics on the bridge were glowing an eerie blue as they charged up their powers, preparing to hold the ship together with nothing more than a sheer effort of will. Shepard spoke to Samara, and it might have been inviting her for a walk in the park, judging by the tone, "Lady Samara, i believe you are the best to guide our efforts. You've got the most experience after all."

The asari justicar nodded as she initiated contact with the minds of the two humans, "Embrace eternity!"

---(Author's Notes)---

Okay – so there we have a cliffhanger. Shepard, Miranda and Samara are being thrown together, by sheer force of circumstances. Coming up next – the consequences of the destruction of the _Normandy _ and the reaction of both the humans and the other Council species. Garrus, and Alenko struggle to hold the group together. Further investigation into Shepard and his two mates' fates.


End file.
